


Shake It Out

by hansluke



Series: Shake It Out [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Camden Lahey, Alternate Universe, Isaac is adorable, Kitsune Danny, Multi, Nightmares, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, domestic sterek - Freeform, werewolves have mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall has been in the alpha pack for two years and is Deucalion's second in command. When he hears they're returning to his home town, he's nervous. He doesn't want to hurt anyone he used to know. He wouldn't mind hurting someone he doesn't...that is until he meets Derek Hale's second in command, Isaac Lahey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from Shake It Out by Florence and The Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (11/15/2014): Official Shake it Out Universe Tumblr where you can find updates, ask questions, and see spoilers is located right here: http://shakeitout-universe.tumblr.com/

Scott took a deep breath as he passed the sign saying WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS. He was driving, Deucalion was in the passenger seat, and the twins were in the back. Scott glanced in his mirror and made sure that Kali, Ennis, and Camden were still behind them.

"You seem troubled," Deucalion said.

Scott shook his head, "Just nervous about being back here. I haven't been here in three years," he swallowed, "My friends are still here."

"We're only here for Derek Hale," Deucalion explained, "I won't make you harm any of your precious humans."

Scott went silent.

"Camden's brother is here as well," Deucalion continued when he realized Scott wasn't saying anything, "But he won't be making contact and we won't have to kill the poor boy."

Scott bit his lip, "Their dad still alive?"

"I don't think so," Deucalion said thoughtfully, "The boy must be orphaned. Such a shame he isn't an alpha, Camden always said he was a lot like him. Another good soldier would be nice."

"Then take on some betas," Scott shrugged.

"We're an alpha pack," Aiden growled from the backseat, "There are _no_ betas."

"It's always been an option," Deucalion said, "But I don't think it's such a good idea. Betas are disposable."

"I used to be a beta," Scott pointed out.

"Scott, you were never a beta," Deucalion said, "The power of a true alpha was always there...it just didn't reflect into the color of your eyes."

Scott just sighed, shaking his head, "I want to see my mom while I'm here...let her know I'm alive," he murmured.

"That's a bad idea," Ethan pointed out.

"We'll be here for a while, I'm sure there will be time," Deucalion said simply, "Just keep yourself at a distance...we wouldn't want her getting hurt, now would we?"

Scott nodded and continued driving, taking a deep breath as he did.

* * *

"This is the best day of my life!" Stiles yelled as he carried boxes into the Hale house.

"I can't believe this," Peter groaned, "You're really letting him live here?"

"He's my fiancé and my emissary," Derek said simply, "Of course I am."

Isaac shook his head, "You're just lucky most of the pack have homes of their own or it would be packed in this place."

"They're here constantly anyways, they might as well," Derek shook his head.

The sheriff sighed, helping Stiles unload the boxes, "Hey, Hale, how about you come and help my son? You're the fiancé and I'm too old for this."

Derek got up quickly and ran over.

Isaac snickered.

"Isaac! Help! Now!" Derek yelled.

Isaac ran over instantly.

* * *

"So," Isaac said as he helped Stiles unpack in his room later that day. He was sitting on Derek's bed, unpacking picture frames from a box.

"So?" Stiles asked, trying to make room and Derek's closet for his own clothes.

"Why the sudden move?" Isaac tilted his head, "Not that I mind, I like when you're around...just curious," he shrugged.

Stiles sighed, "Derek first asked me to move in a year ago, Isaac..." he trailed off, moving to sit beside Isaac on the bed, "I said no because...I guess I was holding onto something."

"Holding onto what?" Isaac asked quietly.

Stiles sighed, "My best friend...you would have loved him before he got the bite," he smiled, "But then...he became an alpha. Dr. Deaton called it a true alpha because he didn't have to kill anyone to get the position," he explained to the beta, "So then one day Deucalion came...and he joined them."

"Just like that?" Isaac whispered.

Stiles nodded, "Left me and his mom. I caught him packing his stuff and I yelled at him. He yelled at me and tried to attack me...thankfully Derek had been there. For once, his lurking paid off, I guess," he laughed weakly, "This all happened before you were changed," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." Isaac said quietly, "About your friend."

"I don't blame him," Stiles shrugged, "I blame Deucalion," he sighed, standing up again and going back over to the closet, trying to shove some of Derek's clothes over. He finally sighed and took all of Derek's clothes out and put them on the floor, putting them in.

Isaac tried to conceal his laughter with his hand.

"Oh, you think it's funny that your alpha has so many leather jackets?" Stiles smirked.

"No, Stiles," Isaac laughed.

Stiles jumped on the bed and started to tickle his sides.

Isaac was laughing and gasping for air, "St-Stop, Stiles!" he said through giggling fits.

They heard someone clear their throat and both looked up.

"Hey, Derek," Isaac smiled. Stiles finally got off of Isaac and ruffled his hair.

"Dude, it takes hours to fix it," Isaac whined, batting his hands away.

"I'd appreciate if you got out of bed with my fiancé, Isaac," Derek growled.

"Oh, you don't think it would be hot to see your mate fuck your beta?" Isaac smirked, letting out a fake moan, _"Oh, Stiles."_

Stiles shoved him off the bed and he fell to the floor, laughing.

Derek growled playfully and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting him in the air.

Isaac squirmed, trying to get down, "Derek!"

Stiles laughed, "Derek, drop him."

Derek dropped him to the ground.

"Ow," Isaac whined, rubbing his head.

Derek rolled his eyes and then looked at his clothes on the ground, "What the hell?"

"I have clothes too, Derek!" Stiles whined, flopping back on the bed.

"Which is exactly why I cleared out the other closet!" Derek pointed across the room to the other door.

Isaac burst out laughing.

"...Oh," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 Isaac rolled his eyes and finally got up from the floor, "Have fun, guys."

* * *

Stiles was walking home from meeting the wedding planner the next day.

Derek refused to be involved with the details and gave him creative freedom. Sometimes Stiles loved him more than he thought was possible. The Jeep was currently in the shop after a nasty run in with...Isaac. They had been outside the house training and Isaac jumped down from a tree onto the roof a little too hard and completely dented the thing. That was hard to explain to the mechanic.

"Hey, I'm almost home, I just have to go to the store," Stiles said, talking over the phone, "Tell her I'll get her ice cream...why doesn't she have her parents buy her some damn ice cream?" he went silent for a moment, "Her real parents, not me!" he laughed and then smiled, "I love you too, bye," he hung up and put his phone back in his bag.

He kept walking until he saw someone coming out of the coffee shop and froze in his tracks. There was Scott...his best friend was right there.

 _That meant-_ Stiles watched as two twins and a woman followed after him and quickly turned around, dialing Derek's number again, "Come on, come on..."

_"Hello, this is Derek Hale. Leave a message."_

"Damn it," he said under his breath.

* * *

"I smell Derek Hale," Kali growled suddenly, looking around.

Aiden looked confused, "I smell it too...but it's off...like it's mixed-"

"Someone who knows him?" Ethan asked, "If you're around a person long enough, you'll smell like them. We all smell like each other."

"Oh my God," Scott said suddenly when he saw Stiles.

"Is that one of your humans?" Ethan smirked, "We'd love to meet him."

"Shut up," Scott growled, his eyes turning red, "Stay here," he snapped at them before running over to where Stiles was standing, "Stiles?" he asked quietly.

Stiles whipped around and put his phone away, "Scott?" he asked quietly, "What are...What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my pack," Scott said quietly and swallowed, "How are you, man?"

"Fine," Stiles shrugged, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "How's the whole murdering thing going?"

"Stiles, that's not fair," Scott sighed, "I haven't killed...that many people, okay?"

Stiles shook his head, scoffing, "You know what? I don't even care anymore."

"So that's it? We aren't even friends?" Scott snapped, his eyes turning red.

"Yeah, it is!" Stiles yelled, "Because you left me and your mom and all your friends from pre-school _heartbroken_ , Scott! Lydia and Allison were sad for a long time...Danny almost quit lacrosse! So you know what? Just leave. I don't want to dig up old, unimportant memories."

"I didn't mean to make everyone sad, Stiles!" Scott yelled, "This was just...it was a huge opportunity to learn to use my powers-"

"I have new friends now," Stiles snapped, "Ones that will stay loyal and stick beside me no matter what. If they got a stupid offer, they would ignore it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Scott demanded.

"Just leave me the hell alone, Scott!" Stiles yelled, walking away.

* * *

It was dinner time at the Hale house and the pack had gathered.

They were all in college now and every Saturday night the pack had dinner for bonding. Tonight was pizza night.

"Pizza, ice cream, and doritos," Isaac said, taking a chip from the bowl on the coffee table, "I love being healthy."

Stiles shook his head, smiling to himself.

His pack was...different.

He was a human and an emissary, Lydia was a banshee, Kira and Danny were kitsunes, and Malia was a werecoyote. Hell, there were werewolf hunters in this pack. He'd joined the pack when he met Derek for the first time in the woods. He pestered the werewolf, showing up at his house uninvited to the point that they actually started being friends after Scott joined the pack...but after Scott left, Derek always expected Stiles not to stick around. He did.

Then they just slowly got closer. Isaac had moved to Beacon Hills a few months after Scott had left. Derek found out his father was abusing him and offered him the bite.

Shortly after that, what they referred to as the "kanima problem" arose. Jackson was turned into a kanima when Derek gave him the bite and all hell broke loose. Derek had also changed Erica and Boyd and they joined the pack right after that.

Right after the kanima was defeated, Stiles and Derek got together.

Jackson also joined the pack, Lydia discovered her powers, the Argents allied themselves with the pack, promising protection after Jackson started dating Allison, and Peter and Chris revived their relationship after Chris finally explained that he had nothing to do with the fire that killed the Hales. After Jackson was turned into a werewolf, Lydia decided that she actually wanted to stay single and gave her blessing for Jackson and Allison...not that they needed it.

Stiles was honestly proud of his friend for being so independent.

Malia had moved to town with her family a year ago. They found out she was a werecoyote one full moon when they were all out running. Later, they found out Malia's family was abusive and Derek offered her a place to stay. They found out that Peter was her father. She later moved in with Peter in his apartment with Chris and Allison downtown.

Kira moved to town a little bit after Malia and was revealed as a kitsune when she and Danny got in a fight at school and they almost caught the entire place on fire. They were cousins and Kira was a Thunder kitsune and Danny was a Fire kitsune...they didn't exactly get along at first, but they did once Derek let them into the pack.

As the pack grew, Stiles got happier. He had friends again. Well, he always had a little bit of friends, but he felt like he was closer all of them.

Lydia, Danny, and Allison were the only friends he had before and they were the only ones that remembered Scott. Stiles had told Derek about him but never the rest of the pack.

Stiles groaned when a gorey part came on the movie and turned his head so he was hiding his face in Derek's neck.

"We should turn it off," Derek commented.

"No, they love it," Stiles laughed quietly, "I like this position anyways."

"That makes two of us," Derek said, putting his arm around him.

Derek had proposed a few weeks ago. He had said to meet him in the woods and Stiles did. Derek had proposed to Stiles where he first met him. He had a ring and everything!

Stiles glanced down at the ring on his hand, smiling to himself.

Then came the fun part of telling the pack, his dad, and Melissa. They were all accepting, Isaac was overly excited like his parents were getting married or something, and his dad had only threatened Derek with his gun twice.

Despite Scott leaving, the Stilinskis stayed close with Melissa...especially the sheriff because soon the started dating.

"I need to tell you guys something," Stiles sighed, standing up and pausing the movie. He'd been trying for forty five minutes to build up the guts and tell them.

Jackson groaned, "I was watching that."

"This is more important than a movie," Stiles sighed, "Okay, so today I was going to the store and...I saw the alpha pack."

"What?" Derek growled.

Stiles was met with different colored eyes. He knew all of them were upset. Blue eyes from Peter and Jackson, orange eyes from Kira and Danny, red eyes from Derek, golden eyes from Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, wide eyes from Allison, Chris, and Lydia. Despite not knowing about Scott, they all knew about the alpha pack.

"I saw Scott with the twins and Kali," Stiles sighed, "Derek, I know what they want without them having to tell me."

"They want me," Derek growled, standing up.

All of the pack members looked up him.

"They aren't getting me," Derek told them quickly, "I'd never hurt any of you...ever," he shook his head. He ran his hand through Isaac's hair since he was the closest and his heart was racing, "It's going to be okay," he promised them, "We just need to be more careful."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, if they want you, then why do we need to be careful?" Malia asked.

"Because they could use you against him," Peter crossed his arms.

Derek nodded, "I don't want anyone leaving the house alone. Carpool to school, buddy up. I don't care how childish the buddy system sounds, we're initiating it right now."

"Since we're in college, we could sleepover at each other's places...I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," Kira shrugged.

"Good idea," Derek pointed at her, "Double up. There's strength in numbers."

Stiles took a deep breath, looking around the room at his pack.

"Stiles," Derek said, walking up and grabbing his hands. He pulled him closer and put his forehead on his, "It's going to be okay," he told him quietly, the pack not noticing as they talked to each other.

Stiles swallowed, "Scott was there...he-he didn't understand why I wasn't his friend anymore. He's insane, Derek," he snapped.

"It's going to be okay," Derek whispered, rubbing his back, "I promise."

"Derek," Chris said, interrupting them, "We should call Doctor Deaton. We can set up a security system for your house."

Derek nodded, "Good idea," he said, letting go of Stiles, "Okay, I think it's been a good night of pack bonding and bad news so everyone...go to bed."

"We're just going to stay here, Derek..." Danny trailed off, "It's Saturday, we don't have classes tomorrow," he looked at Kira who nodded in agreement.

"Uh, yeah," Lydia crossed her arms, "Not that I'm scared, but I think I'll stay here too."

"Yeah...good idea," Allison said.

"Me too," Jackson agreed, grabbing Allison's hand.

Stiles sighed before the next person could come up with an excuse, "Look, you all need to be around your pack right now. So you can all stay here," he smiled at them, "There's the guest room and I think we have a few air mattresses and the couch and chair are ridiculously comfortable."

Derek nodded, putting his arm around Stiles, "We'll get everything ready," he looked at Isaac, "Get to bed."

Isaac sighed and ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Stiles smiled as he walked downstairs at one in the morning. He couldn't sleep and he wanted a glass of water.

He glanced in the living room and smiled. Boyd was lying on his back on the couch and Erica was lying on his chest. Jackson and Allison had occupied one of the air matresses and Lydia was cuddled into Allison's side, her best friend's arm around her. Malia was sleeping in the chair with Kira and Danny had taken the other air matress to the other side of the living room to lay by himself.

 _Stingy,_ Stiles thought, shaking his head and going into the kitchen.

"What are you doing awake?" Chris asked, drinking a cup of coffee.

"I can't sleep," Stiles said, crossing his arms, "What are you doing awake and where is Peter?"

"Peter is outside smoking and I'm taking the first watch," Chris shrugged.

"Peter smokes?" Stiles asked, "Isn't that kind of dangerous? I've heard statistics-"

"He's a werewolf," Chris sighed, "I don't like the habit personally, but he makes his own choices."

"I wouldn't expect anything differently from Peter," Stiles laughed quietly, shaking his head as he got a glass of water and sat on the counter, "I hope you don't mind staying on watch until Deaton gets that stuff installed...I just want to be sure."

"No problem," Chris shook his head, "I guess I care about some of these people."

"Your daughter and Peter?" Stiles asked.

"All of you, I guess," Chris shrugged.

Stiles smiled at him and put his glass in the sink, "Thanks, Chris," he said again before walking upstairs and flopping down in bed with Derek.

"Where did you go?" Derek asked, half asleep and wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly.

"Needed a drink," Stiles mumbled into his shoulder.

Derek sighed, "What's wrong, Isaac?"

Stiles looked confused until he turned over and saw Isaac standing in the doorway, a nervous look on his face.

"Nightmare?" Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded quickly.

Stiles sighed and stood up, pulling the covers back, "Come on."

Isaac quickly ran in and cuddled into Derek's chest and sighed in relief when he felt Stiles lay back down on his other side.

"What happened, pup?" Derek growled under his breath.

Isaac knew the growl wasn't directed at him, it was at the things that gave him nightmares that even Derek couldn't fight to protect him.

"M-My dad," Isaac whispered, nuzzling Derek's chest and hiding his face in his shirt, "A-Alpha pack...Camden was standing _right there_ and I couldn't g-get to him and my dad took him away and I wanted him back s-so bad, Derek," he whimpered, "They took him away then the alpha pack killed him. It felt so r-real."

"Shhh," Stiles ran his hand through Isaac's hair, "It's okay, Isaac. We're here."

Isaac whimpered and hid his face in the pillow, closing his eyes tightly.

Derek waited until Isaac's breath and heart rate indicated that he was asleep again before looking over Isaac to Stiles, "I'm going to take care of this problem," he told him, "If it's already scaring the pack, I want it gone. Now," he growled, "I can assure you that they won't be here when it's time for the wedding."

"Two months, Derek," Stiles whispered, still running his hand through Isaac's hair, "He's terrified already,"

"Stiles," Derek looked at him, "I'm serious," he told him before lying down again, "I love you."

"I love you too, Derek," Stiles whispered, "Goodnight."

* * *

Scott sat on the couch with Deucalion as the twins, Kali, and Ennis moved everything into the apartment. They decided to wait until late at night so they could go unnoticed by any neighbors.

He'd went to the hospital to check on his mom today, not making contact, of course. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

She was okay. Melissa McCall was smiling and talking on the phone with someone. She told whoever it was that she loved them.

He followed her after that. She still lived in the house he grew up in but she wasn't the only person there. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's dad, showed up after work. He took his shoes off, sat with her on the couch, and relaxed.

He lives there.

Stiles and Derek Hale came over for dinner in Stiles's old blue Jeep and laughed and ate with them, smiling the entire time. They left after that and Melissa and the sheriff fell asleep on the couch. They were all happy without him. And Scott McCall realized in that moment that he missed all of them like hell.

_Regrets collect, like old friends._  
 _Here to relive, your darkest moments._


	2. Chapter 2

Monday was tiring for the entire pack. It meant they had to go back to school and the "buddy system"started. Danny and Kira had decided to stay together because they were neighbors and family, Jackson and Allison were together because Chris trusted Jackson and they were together, Erica was with Boyd, Lydia was with Stiles, and Isaac was with Malia by default. Malia scared Isaac...she could kick his ass in a fight and he knew it.

"So..." Isaac said as they walked, "How are-"

"Have you ever been so infuriated you just want to kill someone?" Malia demanded.

Isaac looked nervous, "No?" he tried.

"Seriously, what does it take to get noticed by someone?!" Malia demanded, "I like her, okay? She's amazing and sweet and cute and she has no idea I exist half the time!"

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Kira!" Malia snapped, "Pay attention!" she huffed, "She smells good."

Isaac sighed, closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would try to get to Erica before Boyd did. Erica liked to rant, but didn't try to kill Isaac before. Isaac learned to never touch Malia's hairbrush after that incident.

Erica never tried to kill him.

Except that one time but he had that coming because he took her ice cream.

"You like Kira?" Isaac asked.

"Yes!" Malia snapped, "And all she cares abut is spending time with her cousin. I exist too, y'know. I like her, Isaac! Damn it!"

Isaac sighed in relief when they got to campus and ran off, leaving Malia behind.

"Dork," Malia said under her breath.

* * *

"I can't, Kira," Danny sighed as they sat in the cafeteria during their free period.

"But why?" his cousin demanded, putting her head on the table, "It's a concert! One night only! Then they're out of town again!" Kira said, "Imagine all the Instagram pictures we could take," she groaned, "So many Instagram pictures."

Danny sighed, "I was getting ready for school this morning and my brother pissed me off...I caught the table on fire and I'm grounded. It's either pack stuff, school stuff, or I have to be home. And my mom is pretty hesitant about letting me do pack stuff, you know that."

"Then sneak out," Kira huffed, "Danny, we'd still be doing the whole buddy system thing! I'd be with you and you'd be with me!"

"Uh...hey," someone said, interrupting them, "I was wondering if you knew where English 101 is held?"

Danny looked up and his eyes widened.

Okay, cute guy.

"U-Uh..." Danny trailed off.

"I'll show you," Kira went to get up.

"No, I will," Danny stood up quickly and held out his hand, "I'm Danny."

The guy smiled and shook his hand, "Ethan."

* * *

Lydia was sitting in the library filling out applications. Next year, she was going to go to a bigger college. She just wanted to get more credits before she left. She was going to do big things and she used to think she needed a distraction but then she realized that she didn't. She glanced up when she heard someone else come in. It was the middle of the day and hardly anyone ever came in the library.

Lydia gritted her teeth when she saw it was Scott that walked in.

"Lydia," Scott walked over, "Hey..."

Lydia shook her head and continued writing.

"Harvard," Scott said, looking at it, "That's, like, huge...and far away."

"And?" Lydia demanded, "You aren't the only one who can leave, Scott."

Scott sighed, "Lydia, I didn't know how to control my powers...Deucalion taught me-"

"To kill people? Yeah, I get it," Lydia snapped.

"That wolf was threatening my pack and I took care of the threat before it got out of control," Scott growled.

Lydia stood up and gathered her papers, "Maybe someone should take care of you then," she snapped, "Be careful or we will," she said and walked out.

"Well, well," someone said, "Looks like you do miss your humans."

"She isn't human," Scott shook his head, turning around to face Aiden, "She's something and I know it...I just don't know what," he sighed.

"You think that Stilinski kid is involved with all of this too?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know yet," Scott shook his head, "I hope not."

He decided to not tell him about seeing Stiles with Derek.

"Better hope he doesn't get in the way," he sang, walking out of the room.

Scott growled under his breath, gritting his teeth. He stopped growling when he caught the scent of another wolf. It smelled...the only word Scott could describe it as was sweet.

A boy with curly blonde hair walked into the room, going over a list under his breath as he did, looking at a paper.

"Hey," Scott said, leaning on one of the shelves, "Looking for something?"

The boy looked up and Scott swore he had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Uh...yeah," Isaac smiled, "I have to find the original Romeo and Juliet for my English class..." he trailed off, "Not the stupid remakes either."

"I think I could help you find it, if you want," Scott said, looking around, "The librarian obviously won't."

Isaac laughed quietly, "Yeah, probably not. Most of the time we check our own books out," he held out his hand, "I'm Isaac."

"I'm Scott McCall," he smiled.

Isaac froze for a moment, remembering that Stiles had said he saw _Scott_ with the twins and Kali, "Actually, I'm late-"

Scott sighed, "You're friends with Stiles, aren't you?"

Isaac looked at the ground, "Yeah, I am. Best friends, actually."

"So you're the one who took my place?" he leaned on the shelf.

"No, he chose me as his best friend, I didn't take it...I was invited," Isaac crossed his arms and looked around, "So where are all the other alphas?"

"Well, you just missed one of the twins if you were really that eager to meet them," Scott smirked.

Isaac glared at him, "I'm not."

Scott just rolled his eyes.

"You won't get Derek," Isaac said suddenly, "He swore to us that he wouldn't do it."

"I should convince Deucalion to let us take on betas," Scott said, ignoring the comment and walking into Isaac's personal space, "You'd make an amazing one."

Isaac started growling at him, his eyes turning gold.

Scott growled back, louder and with red eyes.

"Hey!" Boyd yelled, running in with Erica, their eyes yellow.

"I would really suggest stepping away," Erica growled, "He's one of my favorites and I don't appreciate when someone kicks my puppy."

"I wasn't planning on kicking him," Scott smirked, putting his hands on Isaac's hips, "I'd be gentle."

Boyd growled and lunged at him, tackling the alpha to the ground.

"Boyd!" Erica and Isaac both yelled.

Stiles ran in, "Shit," he breathed out, sending a text to Lydia and running over, trying to get Boyd off of Scott, "Guys, help me!"

Erica and Isaac quickly attempted to help Stiles but they were all thrown off.

Isaac growled, wincing. This wasn't going to end well.

Boyd was suddenly off of Scott and was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the library.

Scott stood up, growling, "You guys actually think a bunch of betas are a match for me? I left to learn to use these powers and you think I didn't?!"

Isaac quickly helped Stiles up, "Someone call Derek," he growled.

* * *

"Guys," Lydia ran over to where they were all eating lunch, "Guys, we need to get to the library."

"Why?" Danny asked as he walked in, coming back from showing the cute guy to class.

"Stiles ran into the alpha pack," she said breathlessly.

"Oh my God," Allison said in shock, getting up with the others and running out.

"I'll call Derek," Jackson said as they went, already hitting the alpha's number on speed dial.

* * *

Everyone ran into the library, breathing heavily. The cafeteria and the library were on opposite sides of the school.

"So this is it?" Scott demanded, "This is Derek Hale's pack? This is pathetic."

Stiles gritted his teeth, "Well, when you learned your powers you obviously learned to be a complete dick too, didn't you?"

"So what are you, Stiles?" Scott demanded, "A wolf? You don't smell like one."

"I'm their emissary," Stiles snapped, "And engaged to their alpha."

Scott looked shocked, "You're kidding, right?"

"So if your pack wants to get Derek, you're going to have to go through all of us," Stiles snapped.

The twins walked in, standing beside Scott.

"Wow," Danny commented, "And I actually thought you were cute."

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun together," Ethan called.

Danny's eyes flashed orange.

"Danny!" Stiles warned but he was too late.

Ethan's jacket caught on fire.

"What the hell?!" Ethan yelled, taking his jacket off quickly and stepping on it.

Kira and Danny burst out laughing.

"Tricksters," Aiden growled, "I've always _hated_ kitsunes."

"Well, you aren't exactly on the top of our list, buddy," Kira glared at him.

Stiles let them continue to bicker, they would buy them time until Derek or Peter arrived so they could just have Derek say no already and get it over with.

Isaac growled, flicking his claws out, "Let's just take care of the little problem before it becomes to big."

"Isaac!" Stiles yelled, "No."

Isaac growled and his eyes turned gold but is claws were put away.

"They're outnumbered," Kira said, shrugging, "Wouldn't take very much."

"No, we are not fighting!" Stiles said quickly, "Okay, everyone out," he said as Derek walked into the room with Peter.

"No way, I want to see the fight," Isaac whined.

"Out," Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

They all ran out quickly, Isaac going the slowest and glaring at Scott as he did.

"You too," Derek told Stiles.

"No," Stiles said, "I'm not leaving you alone with them," he whispered, grabbing his hand, "Unless you want to physically move me out of here, you're stuck."

Derek shook his head and sighed, looking back at the pack, "There's nothing here for you, I'm not killing my pack."

"Deucalion wants you in the pack," Scott said, "Enough that he won't make you kill them."

"That's a lie," Derek said, "You don't know how his mind works, Scott. You're new."

"I'm not new, I've been second in command for years," Scott growled, his eyes turning red.

Derek took a step in front of Stiles, "I want you to leave now. This is me saying no to the offer. Beacon Hills is our territory and you're on it. I won't hesitate to defend it."

Scott growled at him, "You'll regret this."

"Doubt it," Stiles piped up as they walked out.

"Are you okay?" Derek growled, checking him over.

"I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me, Derek," Stiles sighed, "Scott must have done something to provoke Boyd...he threw him into the wall over there."

Derek sighed, "You guys can come in now."

The pack quickly came back in.

"Boyd, are you okay?" Derek demanded. Boyd nodded, "Not a scratch on me, Derek," he smiled slightly before it dropped again, "Scott was coming onto Isaac."

"He wasn't coming onto me, he just..." Isaac sighed, shaking his head, knowing what he was saying wouldn't matter after what Boyd just said. He heard Derek's heart rate spike and his eyes were red. It was way too late to calm him down.

"He what?!" Derek yelled and walked over to Isaac, grabbing him by his shirt and sniffing Isaac's neck, "You smell like him."

"He didn't come onto me-" Isaac tried to start again but it was too late. Derek was already scenting him, nuzzling his neck with his arms wrapped around the younger wolf. Isaac knew this wasn't intimate, all alphas did it when their pack didn't smell like them or if they were worried. Derek did it a lot after he had nightmares.

"Satisfied?" Isaac huffed when he pulled back.

Derek sniffed his neck, "Yes," he said before pulling away.

"Erica got shoved back too, she was trying to stop Boyd," Isaac mumbled.

Derek turned to Erica, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "I fell on my ankle kind of funny, but it's already healing-"

Derek grabbed her arm and his veins turned black.

"Derek, it doesn't hurt that bad," Erica said but let out a sigh of relief when the pain was completely gone.

"So how did Scott get a chance to get you alone?" Derek demanded.

"W-Well," Isaac said nervously, "I needed a book for class so I decided to run in here during my free period-"

"He wasn't the only one alone," Lydia cut him off so Isaac wouldn't get in too much trouble, "I needed privacy to do my applications and I was in here alone before I left. Scott talked to me though."

"What?" Stiles demanded, "Lydia, you didn't say anything about that."

"It just happened before the fight, Stiles!" Lydia sighed, "I just...he came up to me and tried to talk. So when he told me they eliminate threats to their pack and I said...maybe we'll take care of him then," she crossed her arms.

"Lydia!" Allison said, "He could have taken that as a challenge."

"I don't regret saying it," Lydia shrugged.

"Well, you should," Derek growled, walking out.

They all eventually followed him except Isaac.

"Thanks, Lydia," Isaac said quietly.

Lydia shook her head, "No problem. He can ground you, he can't ground me."

Isaac laughed quietly, "Don't be so sure."

Lydia sighed, looking at him, "Looks like you're my buddy for the rest of the day."

Isaac shrugged.

"Want to help me finish my applications?" Lydia asked.

"Sure," Isaac smiled.

* * *

Scott growled as he tossed and turned in his bed the next night. Why the hell couldn't he get Isaac's blue eyes out of his head? It wasn't just his eyes...it was all of Isaac. His scent, his body, his eyes.

Scott growled louder and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

Someone knocked on the wall from the room beside his, "Shut the hell up."

"Shut up, Aiden!" Scott yelled, getting out of bed. He just needed some air, yeah, that was it. He grabbed his shoes and got in the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor, taking a deep breath and leaning on the wall of the elevator. He groaned when it stopped on the floor below them, meaning someone was getting on.

Allison and Chris got on the elevator. Allison looked slightly shocked to see him while Chris didn't even bother to look at him. The older Argent simply pressed the ground floor button again, even though he'd already pressed it. Allison quickly saw what Chris was doing and ignored him as well.

Scott raised an eyebrow when he saw that Allison had her bow and arrow and a knife in her boot and Chris had his gun, "Going hunting?" he asked.

"No," Allison said simply.

"Going defending?" Scott smirked.

"Go back to English class," Chris told him and went back to ignoring him.

The elevator dinged and they all got out quickly. Chris and Allison walked away, not even acknowledging him again.

Scott crossed his arms, trying not to feel hurt by it. Allison used to be his friend, like Lydia and Stiles. He realized that it was his choice to leave with Deucalion and join his pack.

Scott took a deep breath and went outside, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes.

At least Isaac was off his mind.

Scott thought about him again. Deucalion would never let him. Despite trusting the alpha with his life, he knew that if he found out about him liking Isaac a little bit he would make him kill him or something.

 _Great,_ he thought sarcastically, rubbing his eyes and trying to clear his head. Deucalion said power was the main thing to focus on...but he was starting to question that.

_I can see no way, I can see no way._  
 _And all of the ghouls come out to play._


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not going today," Stiles said quietly, lying in bed.

"Are you sick?" Derek demanded, walking over from where he'd started to getting dressed and put his hand on Stiles's head, "You aren't warm."

"I don't feel like looking at Scott today," Stiles whispered, shaking his head, "I'm taking the day off."

Derek nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Whatever you want to do. Maybe a break would be best for you. You're already ahead, right?"

Stiles nodded, closing his eyes again, "I just need some time."

Derek kissed his head, "Okay. Peter, Chris, and I are driving everyone to school, it's raining too hard. I can't exactly fit that many people in my car so we're using Peter's and Chris's too."

"Don't sit Jackson beside Isaac, they're having a feud again," Stiles mumbled into the pillow, "One of them took something from the other...I think it was a mirror this time," he snorted, "You have a bunch of kleptomaniac werewolves."

Derek nodded and rubbed his back and ignoring the comment, "Maybe I should just stay here with you...I'm sure they could fit in two cars."

"Take my Jeep," Stiles said, grabbing the keys from the bedside table, "It will be less crowded," he sighed, "Derek, I'll be fine. Take the babies to daycare," he smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his head, "I'm going to lock the door behind me."

Stiles nodded, smiling when he kissed him, watching Derek walk out.

"Stop looking at my ass!" his fiancé called.

"It's so hard," Stiles called dramatically, flopping back on the bed.

* * *

Camden stood across the street, watching his little brother interact with other people. He swore to Deucalion that he wouldn't speak to him even though Scott had permission to interact with his friends. Camden didn't mind, he knew that Scott was Deucalion's second in command and he was a higher rank.

Camden watched as Isaac went into a music store after school and raised an eyebrow. His brother still had a thing for music? He watched as his brother went up to the counter and the man handed him a large rectangular box. He watched as Isaac handed the man money and then walked out.

Camden checked his phone for the time before following him. He had time before he needed to report back to Deucalion. He followed his brother all the way to the Beacon Hills preserve and continued to follow him as Isaac walked through the woods, holding the box. He watched as he struggled, wanting to help him but didn't.

The preserve smelled like rain and it was green everywhere. It was a nice place, he had to admit. He remembered coming out where when he was younger. Not to the house, but just for walks. His father never noticed anyways. Sometimes he even brought Isaac, just for an escape. Camden bit his lip when he saw Isaac approaching Hale's house. Maybe there was a problem or maybe this was just a delivery or something-

"Derek! Stiles! I'm home!" Isaac called.

Camden winced and tried not to groan. His brother was wrapped up in the Hale pack...his brother was a _part_ of the Hale pack. He knew Derek wasn't like Scott and if Deucalion convinced him to join the pack, then Derek would have to kill his own.

Camden wasn't about to let his brother get killed.

* * *

"We could have bought this for you, y'know," Stiles said, opening the box with Isaac.

Isaac shook his head, "I feel better...that I earned it," he smiled, "Does that seem stupid?"

Stiles shook his head, "Of course not."

"You better have picked a good one," Derek said, standing at the counter in the kitchen with them, "Who went with you to pick this up?"

"Uh...I...wow, look at this thing!" Isaac finished opening the box, changing the subject as he dug it out, pulling the guitar out, "Well?" he asked.

"I would have picked a different color," Stiles commented.

"It's brown, Stiles," Isaac sighed, "Original color."

"I like it," Derek said simply, "Can you play?"

"I wouldn't have bought it if I couldn't," Isaac smiled, holding the guitar, "I haven't played since before my mother died," he sighed, "My dad...he broke my hand and fingers a few times. I couldn't play after that," he shrugged, "He took a knife to them once-"

"Isaac, let's not focus on that," Stiles said when he saw Derek's eyes turned red from anger, "How about you play something for us?"

Isaac bit his lip, "I haven't in a long time, Stiles."

"Please?" Stiles smiled at him, "I know you'll be good."

* * *

Camden listened outside, shaking his head. Stiles Stilinski was an emissary and Derek Hale was an alpha...they were Isaac's family now. He wasn't. He abandoned his brother when he got the bite and when he needed him the most. He faked his death, thinking he was helping him. He later found out that he wasn't.

Camden swallowed and closed his eyes when heard the music start. He hadn't heard Isaac play in a long time, like he said. Isaac was always good...more than good, Isaac was amazing.

"Getting attached again?" someone asked.

Camden glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw Ennis suddenly standing beside him. He shook his head, "I haven't made contact, he doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Good," Ennis said simply, "Just remember...you're the lowest on the food chain right now. He won't hesitate to kill you or that little brother of yours."

"He needs me," Camden growled.

"You're a simple alpha," Ennis growled, "It's easy to get one of those. Hale could replace you in an instant."

Camden just growled at him, "Touch my brother and I'll kill you."

"It won't be me touching him," Ennis snapped, "It will be his alpha when he slashing the little bitch's throat-"

Camden growled and pinned the larger man against a tree, "Shut the hell up."

"I'm just telling the truth," Ennis growled, "He'd be belly up for any alpha in a second flat. Maybe even you."

"That's disgusting," Camden snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Ennis, or I swear-"

"Boys," a voice interrupted them, "Heel," he said sarcastically.

Camden growled one last time before turning around to face Deucalion, breathing heavily.

"You brother is safe," Deucalion purred, "I'd never mess with family."

Camden took a deep breath, "He is mine through blood, Duke. Let me have him, please," he whispered.

"If he becomes an alpha, he's welcome," Deucalion said, "Until then...I'm sorry, Camden."

Camden took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"We are too close to their territory," Deucalion said simply, "I suggest we leave now."

Camden nodded, walking up and letting Deucalion grab his arm, not commenting on how Deucalion had gotten out in the woods on his own.

He guessed Ennis probably brought him.

Ennis followed after them, glancing back at the house as he went.

"Your brother is good," Deucalion commented, listening to the music.

"Yes, I know," Camden said quietly.

* * *

Stiles smiled, "That's amazing, Isaac."

Isaac bit his lip, ducking his head, "I guess so."

"Isn't he, Derek?" Stiles asked, glancing up at him, his hand on Isaac's back.

He froze when he saw Derek's eyes were red and he wasn't moving a muscle, "Derek?" he asked.

"Stay here," Derek growled, "Lock the door."

Stiles's eyes widened and he got up, putting his hand on Isaac's shoulder, "Stay here," he told him quickly, starting to walk out.

"Derek, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"I caught a scent," Derek growled, walking out of the house, "Lock it," he called again.

Stiles nodded, locking the door and running over, sitting on the couch and looking out the window, leaning over the back.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked nervously, running over to sit beside him.

"Derek thought he smelled something, it's okay," Stiles tried to reassure him.

"Your heart is beating fast," Isaac whispered, sitting beside him and peeking out of the curtains as well.

Derek was walking around the woods that surrounded them, Isaac knew he was seeing what the scent was.

Stiles ran over to the door when he saw Derek coming in and opened it for him, "Who was it?"

"The alpha pack," Derek growled, "Deucalion and Ennis. Someone else was there too but I don't know the scent," he growled, sounding frustrated as he locked the door, "Call everyone, tell them to stay home today. No one is coming over and no one is going out."

"Derek, I wanted to go to the library today-" Isaac started.

 "No," Derek growled, "Neither of you are leaving right now."

"You can't keep us prisoner here, Derek!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm keeping you safe!" Derek yelled, his eyes turning red.

It didn't affect Stiles at all, but Isaac flinched back further into the couch, his hands going over his head.

Stiles glared at Derek, walking over and sitting beside Isaac, putting his arms around him, "It's okay, Isaac," he told him quietly, rubbing his back, "He's just worried."

"Isaac, I'm sorry," Derek sighed, pursing his lips, "I'm frustrated because I can't protect you guys properly."

Isaac sniffled, "Derek, you're a good alpha," he whispered.

Derek took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "I'm going to find something to make for dinner," he looked at them both, "Stay here."

Isaac nodded, putting his head on Stiles' shoulder and closing his eyes.

Stiles swallowed and sent out a mass text to the pack to stay home before he decided to prank call his dad at work.

Isaac sighed when he saw what he was doing and took Stiles's phone, ending the call before the sheriff answered, and cuddled closer to him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed his back.

* * *

Danny was sitting in the woods alone in a clearing.

He knew Derek had told them to stay at home, but Danny couldn't stand being cooped up. It was instinct, he hated not being able to leave at his own free will. So he decided to go to the clearing where he usually went to relax. No one knew where to find it. He was lying back on the soft grass and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and his eyes turned orange.

He turned on his side and looked at a small patch of grass. The grass turned black before crumbling to a small pile of ash that the wind blew away. Danny smiled to himself until he heard a stick crack.

"I thought all those commercials out there saying only you can prevent wildfires would be a big enough hint to not catch things on fire," someone said.

Danny sat up and glared when he saw Ethan, "What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes still orange.

Ethan's eyes turned red, reacting to Danny's, "To talk," he said, walking over and sitting beside him. He put his hands up in surrender, "Cool your jets, I'm alone."

"That doesn't matter, you're still a threat," Danny snapped.

"Look," Ethan said, "I've been looking for a way out of this pack for three years."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Scott McCall _ruined_ the pack," Ethan said, "Because he's the true alpha, Deucalion has picked favorites. Camden Lahey-"

"Camden Lahey?" Danny demanded, "Isaac's brother? He died in combat."

"He was changed in combat," Ethan corrected him, "Camden is slowly rising through the ranks and that will leave me and Aiden at the bottom again because Kali and Ennis already rank higher," he said, growling, "And I don't want that to happen."

"What do you want from me?" Danny sighed, glaring at him.

"Well...I guess I want a chance," Ethan shrugged, "I didn't approach you because I had to, Danny. I wanted to. I didn't know you were in Hale's pack," he sighed, "I want to prove myself to you."

"Prove yourself to me?" Danny laughed bitterly, shaking his head, "You've killed people."

"Peter Hale has killed people and he's in your pack," Ethan pointed out.

"Peter Hale is an exception because he's Derek's uncle," Danny said simply.

"Still," Ethan shrugged, "If he can go good, why can't I?"

"I've known you for under twenty four hours and I believe you can't," Danny smirked.

"Let me prove it then," Ethan smirked back.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Give me a month," Ethan sighed.

Danny glared at him, "My pack will kill me."

"No, they'll kill me," Ethan said, "Because you can't."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You need a pack to do your dirty work, right?" Ethan smirked.

Danny gritted his teeth, "Is this you doing good?"

"It's me goading you," Ethan said, "I like it when you use your powers. You're cute."

"I was cute when I caught your jacket on fire?" Danny snorted.

This guy was obviously insane.

Ethan shrugged, "I have a thing for power."

Danny rolled his eyes again, "You need therapy."

Ethan growled under his breath and grabbed Danny's hands, rolling over and pinning him to the ground.

Danny gritted his teeth, "Ethan, I swear-"

Ethan kissed his cheek and rolled off of him again.

"Gross," Danny said, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand and narrowed his eyes, "One month."

"Thanks," Ethan grinned, "Can I get another kiss?"

Danny glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no," Ethan stood up and brushed himself off, "Don't tell my brother about this...okay? He probably wouldn't appreciate me betraying my pack and abandoning him."

"I wouldn't have a single reason to even speak to your brother, don't worry about it," Danny said, standing up as well.

Ethan held out his hand, "So, we've come to an agreement?"

Danny stared at his hand before sighing, "One month or until the point where my pack finds out."

"Or until one of our pack kills one of yours," Ethan added.

"Or the other way around," Danny commented before shaking his hand.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Danny Mahealani," Ethan smirked.

Ethan's hand started to heat up and he looked up and saw that Danny's eyes were orange.

"I don't," Danny said before pulling away.

Ethan mumbled to himself, watching the burn heal.

* * *

Derek growled, looking at his phone as he walked into the living room, "I'm leading a pack of idiots."

"Quiet," Stiles glared at him, nodding to Isaac.

Isaac was sleeping beside Stiles with his head on his shoulder.

Derek gritted his teeth, "I just texted to check up on everyone. Lydia is at the store alone, Allison is out running, and nobody knows where the hell Danny is," he growled, trying to keep his voice down.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, "Derek, you can't keep them locked up. You just can't. Especially kitsunes, they value freedom, you can't control them. If you keep a wolf locked up, it gets cabin fever," he shrugged, making Isaac blink a few times when he did but the wolf quickly closed his eyes, going back to sleep, "It's just not going to happen. The most we can do is show them how to protect themselves."

Derek took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll call a training session tomorrow," he said, starting to walk out.

"Derek," Stiles said.

Derek stopped, turning around, "What?"

"Gentle training," Stiles gave him a look.

Derek took a deep breath and nodded, walking out.

Neither of them wanted a repeat of last time. Last time was the _last time_ they trained.

Stiles closed his eyes at the memory.

_"Stiles!" Lydia screamed, running inside, "Isaac's hurt!"_

_"What?!" Stiles demanded, running outside and saw Isaac lying on the ground._

_Isaac had his eyes closed and was groaning. There were slash marks across his chest and one across his face accompanied by a nasty looking bruise._

_"Are you fucking insane?!" Stiles yelled at Derek and ran over to Isaac, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "Isaac, sweetie, you're going to be okay."_

_"It hurts," Isaac whimpered._

_"Who did it?" Stiles demanded._

_"We were just training, Stiles!" Malia said quickly._

_"Derek went to far," Peter said bluntly, "Isaac pinned him, the alpha instinct took over, and it wanted to put his beta back in his place."_

_"It hurts," Isaac repeated, whimpering._

_"Isaac, I'm so sorry," Derek said quickly, "I-"_

_"He's healing," Stiles snapped, "Slowly, since you're an alpha," he said, "Someone help me pick him up- not you," Stiles pointed at Derek._

_Boyd quickly picked Isaac up as gently as he could, holding him close to his chest and taking him inside._

_"Hey, Boyd," Isaac smiled weakly._

_Boyd rolled his eyes and put him on the couch._

_"You don't talk much, y'know," Isaac commented._

_Boyd just sighed, shaking his head._

_"Isaac, I'm going to give you some stitches to make sure this heals right, okay?" Allison sighed, taking out her bag._

_Isaac gave her a thumbs up and smiled at Stiles, "I'm feeling a little better already."_

_"Doesn't matter," Stiles said, glaring at Derek before turning back to Isaac, "Well, it matters, I'm still pissed though," he said, running his hand through his hair, "Derek, he has a bruise on his cheek."_

_Derek sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_"Werewolf instincts take over," Peter shrugged, "It's not his fault."_

_"No more training," Stiles said firmly._

_"What?!" they all demanded._

_"NO MORE TRAINING!" Stiles yelled as he walked out._

Stiles opened his eyes and glanced over at where Isaac was lying on the couch. His eyes were open now, but Stiles knew not to bother him.

Isaac's eyes drooped closed again.

Stiles laughed quietly and went to help Derek with dinner.

* * *

"I think we should kill one," Deucalion said suddenly.

Scott almost dropped the book he was reading.

Ethan and Aiden looked confused from where they were doing there homework at the table. Well, Ethan was doing homework and Aiden was copying him, looking bored.

"Who?" Scott asked, looking confused.

"One of Derek's pack members," Deucalion said, "It will be simple. Take one of the weak ones. He'll realize we're serious."

"Uh...don't you think that's a little...fast?" Scott asked nervously.

"No," Deucalion said simply, "Wolves full of rage are the best soldiers. Let's kill two birds with one stone and kill Camden's brother."

Scott looked at the twins in shock and they seemed to mirror the look. He turned back to Deucalion, "You said that you wouldn't make Camden kill him."

"Yes, I did," Deucalion said, "I guess it won't be Camden killing him then," he shrugged, "How about you, Scott? Prove your loyalty to your pack."

Ethan bit his bottom lip before nodding, "Yeah, Duke, good idea," he stood up, "I have to go return this to the library, I'll be back later."

Aiden snorted, shaking his head, "You're taking the college deal seriously?"

"Keeping up appearances," Ethan glared at him, grabbing the books and walking out of he apartment.

"Scott?" Deucalion asked, "Your answer?"

Scott took a deep breath when he saw Deucalion's red eyes through his glasses, "I..."

"Choose wisely," Deucalion smirked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it. It'll be easy."

Scott screamed into his pillow that night when he had a nightmare of killing Isaac.

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh._   
_I like to keep some things to myself._   
_I like to keep my issues drawn._


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was sitting on the couch with Isaac going through comic books. Derek had came and found him in the woods and practically dragged him back to the Hale house and told him to stay there until he felt like driving him home.

Overprotective alpha.

Someone knocked on the door and Isaac tensed.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"One of the twins," Isaac said, growling.

"I'll get it," Danny told him quickly, running to the door.

He froze, "Ethan?" he asked hesitantly.

"Deucalion is going to kill one of yours," Ethan said breathlessly after running all the way there. He didn't bother confirm that it was him after he told Danny that.

"What?!" Danny yelled.

Derek ran over and growled, his eyes turning red, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ethan growled, his eyes turning red as well.

"Guys, stop it!" Danny said quickly, "Ethan, tell them what you told me."

"Deucalion wants a fight," Ethan said breathlessly, "He said he's going to kill one of yours to prove a point. Camden's brother...Isaac! That's his name! He's making Scott kill Isaac!"

"Camden?" Derek demanded, "He's dead."

Isaac walked out, "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Nothing, go back in the living room," Derek growled.

"Camden isn't dead, he was changed in combat. He didn't go back home because he thought he would hurt Isaac. He killed an alpha and joined our pack right after that," Ethan looked at Isaac, "Deucalion is going to have Scott kill you," he said bluntly.

"B-But...he's dead," Isaac swallowed, "H-He...He's dead. I was at his funeral."

"Isaac," Derek yelled, running over when Isaac leaned on the wall.

"It's impossible, Derek," Isaac whimpered, "He's lying."

"Isaac, I need you to take deep breaths for me right now," Derek said, his eyes turning red, "Deep breaths, Isaac."

Isaac whimpered and took a deep breath, staring at Derek as he did.

"Good," Derek said, "Keep doing that."

Danny was staring at Ethan, "U-Um...you can come in-"

"No, he can't," Derek growled at Danny, "Go take care of Isaac."

Danny glared at him before walking over to Isaac, rubbing his back.

"Are you sure?" Derek demanded.

Ethan nodded, "If you have to, listen to my heartbeat," he told him, "I'm trying to help. The alpha pack is changing and I'm falling back to the last in rank. I want to help you and I'm telling you the truth when I tell you that Deucalion is making Scott kill Isaac."

"What?" Stiles demanded, walking downstairs.

"Stiles-" Derek started.

"Scott is going to do _what_?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, just calm down-" Derek tried.

"I'm going to kill him," Stiles said, grabbing his jacket and his shoes, "I don't care what's happening, _I'm_ going to kill him."

"Stiles, no, you aren't," Derek said, pulling him back before he could walk out, "You're staying here with Isaac," he said, lowering his voice, "His brother is alive and in the alpha pack," he told him, "According to Ethan," he nodded towards Isaac.

Stiles glared at him before turning back to Derek, "Is he telling the truth?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, listened to his heartbeat."

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, running over to where Danny was helping Isaac calm down, "Isaac, sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"When?" Derek turned back to Ethan.

"I don't know yet," Ethan said, "But when I do, you'll be the first to know."

Derek narrowed his eyes and held out his hand, "Phone."

Ethan looked confused before handing him his phone.

Derek put in his number and handed it back to him, "Only use this number for updates. We're not friends or allies," he told him before slamming the door in his face.

"He's evil," Isaac whispered, "M-My brother...he's evil."

"Shhh," Stiles ran his hand through Isaac's hair, "It's going to be okay."

Isaac ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Stop," Derek told Stiles and Danny when they started to walk up, "He needs time. Remember when I found out that Cora was alive?"

"Yeah," Danny walked over and took a picture off the wall and pointed to the hole in the wall, "Kind of hard to forget," he commented, hanging it back up.

"And Cora wasn't...on the wrong side," Derek sighed, "He needs time."

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath, "Call a pack meeting. We need to protect Isaac."

* * *

"Isaac?" Stiles knocked on his door the next morning, "Are you coming to school?"

Isaac walked out, dressed for his classes already. He didn't look like his usual happy self though. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and there were dark circles from the lack of sleep. 

When Stiles looked in his room, he saw that it was a mess, like he'd been throwing things around. He walked passed him and ignored the pictures of Camden Isaac had taken out of the box and smiled, picking one up from the Fourth of July of all the pack together and smiling, "I remember this. We had to take it during the day so we didn't have to use the flash."

Isaac managed to get out a weak laugh, "Yeah, that was a fun day," he walked over, looking at it and then his eyes fell on the other pictures.

"Is this you and your brother?" Stiles asked, picking one up. He knew the answer, but he figured he should ask anyways. There was a boy who looked like he was seven or eight holding a blue eyed baby with wide eyes. Stiles would know those blue eyes anywhere.

Isaac nodded, "That's me," he pointed at the baby, "And Cam..." he swallowed and quickly took it from Stiles, putting it back in the box.

"You know...from how it sounds, he was only trying to protect you," Stiles said, "Derek always tells me stories...about how he used to have trouble controlling himself and he was a born werewolf. You remember how hard it was on you for a while too, right?"

Isaac stayed silent, glaring at the floor.

"So...maybe he was scared that he would hurt you," Stiles said, rubbing his back, "He didn't mean to leave you, Isaac."

"We all learn control eventually," Isaac said, putting everything away, "When he learned that control, he chose to kill someone, and join the alpha pack," he growled, his eyes turning gold, "He always said he would come back for me...and save me from dad," he laughed bitterly, "He sure followed through, didn't he?"

"Isaac," Derek said, suddenly leaning in the doorway, "Cool it."

Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to their normal blue color again. He nodded at Derek and put the box back on the top shelf of his closet, "Let's get to school then."

Stiles smiled and grabbed his hand, "Looks like you're my buddy today, kid."

"You're two months older than me!" Isaac laughed as they walked out.

Stiles kissed Derek on his way and walked.

Derek waited until he heard the Jeep start and the house go silent to relax slightly.

The only other person in the house was Peter, who was snoring on the couch.

Derek rolled his eyes before walking over and picking up the only picture Isaac left out and smiled at it, going back to the memory.

_"Okay, everyone line up for a picture!" Stiles yelled, "Jackson, stop messing with the fireworks for a minute, it isn't even dark yet! Isaac, Erica, stop wrestling so close to my Jeep!"_

_They all finally got over to the front of the newly rebuilt Hale house._

_"Okay, I'm going to set this camera and we have ten seconds," Stiles said and hit a button and ran over, standing beside Derek._

_Derek grinned and put his arms around him before the picture snapped._

_Stiles ran back over and groaned, "You guys."_

_Erica was bumping Isaac, Boyd was fighting the urge to laugh, Isaac looked insulted, Jackson had a lighter in his hand, Malia was looking at Kira, Kira wasn't even looking at the camera and was looking at something in the air, Peter was looking bored and sitting on the porch, and Lydia and Allison were talking._

_"You can't have everything perfect, Stilinski, deal with it," Jackson called, walking away again._

_"I think I'm perfect," Isaac said under his breath._

_"I'm more perfect," Erica mumbled._

_Then they started wrestling again._

Derek chuckled to himself and put the picture down again. The happy thought was interrupted by more pressing matters when someone knocked on the door.

Derek growled when he caught the scent and ran downstairs, "Peter, wake up!"

he yelled and ran over to the door, his claws out.

"Hello, Derek," Deucalion said.

Ennis was on one of his sides and Scott was on the other.

"Mind if we come in?" Deucalion asked.

* * *

Lydia was walking down the hallway to her next class and sighed when she heard someone behind her. The hallways were empty and everyone was already in class...she wasn't stupid. She turned around and crossed her arms, "You know, for someone who is a part of one of the most powerful packs in the state at the moment, you'd think that you would be better at sneaking around."

The twin crossed his arms, "I think I was doing perfectly fine."

"I heard you," Lydia sighed, "If you want to attack me, you should know I'll scream."

"Most of your pack is across the school," he snorted.

"I'm sure they would hear me," Lydia rolled her eyes and then sighed, "So what do you want?"

He looked around and then sighed, "I can't tell you here, there are too many people inside the classrooms."

"I prefer to stay where there are more people," Lydia said, "So which one are you?"

"Aiden," he said, "Why? Is there a difference in which one I am if you don't trust both of us?"

"No," Lydia lied.

Aiden looked confused, "You literally trust Ethan more? You've never even met us officially at the same time-" he stared at her, "You have...when did you talk to Ethan?"

"I didn't," Lydia said quickly. Technically, she didn't. After Ethan came over the other day and told Derek that Scott was going to kill Isaac and that Camden was alive, Stiles told all of them.

Aiden was squinting his eyes, "I don't understand."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Lydia demanded, changing the subject, and glaring at him.

Aiden sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the hallway and took out a notebook.

"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded.

"I don't want Ethan to hear me tell you," Aiden said, "In case he's around," he said, writing something down.

Lydia looked confused and sat beside him.

Deucalion wants Scott to kill Isaac. was written in sloppy handwriting.

Lydia stared at him in shock. So both of the brothers wanted to help them and they were both keeping it a secret from each other? She feined innocence and shock, "R-Really?" she choked out.

"You can tell them," Aiden whispered, "I don't want someone innocent getting killed because Duke wants more power," he said as quietly as he could, "And you guys seem like nice people, I guess."

Lydia continued to stare at him, "So you're...a good person?"

"No," Aiden said, "I've killed people and I'll admit that. I'm never...going to be considered a _good person_ , Lydia."

"It's because of Deucalion," Lydia whispered, "He's brainwashed all of you...that's why Scott's joined. Everything isn't about power."

Aiden smiled slightly, "Maybe you're right...and maybe I'm starting to see things clearly for the first time."

Lydia smiled, putting her hand on his, "If you ever need somewhere to go," she used her free hand to write down her number, "Give me a call."

Aiden smiled at her.

"And if you ever want to talk...I'm here," she added before walking away, wondering if she made a mistake as she did. She looked back and saw Aiden holding the notebook in his hands and smiling.

 _Maybe not,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"I think it's a bad idea for you to even be in school," Boyd commented as he walked Isaac to class. Stiles had forgotten papers he let Jackson use and had to run all the way across campus to find him. Isaac just hoped he would be in class on time since he missed the other day.

"I can't stay locked up forever," Isaac sighed, holding his books tightly, "And besides, I have you to protect me, right?"

Boyd made a noise and Isaac just assumed that it meant that yes, he would protect him. Boyd never talked very much.

"I'll pick you up here after class," Boyd told him and walked away.

Isaac sighed before going into the classroom and froze. The only empty seat was right in between the twins. Aiden smirked and Ethan tried to mimick the look but Isaac decided that he failed at the evil look...Aiden was pretty good at it though.

"Mr. Lahey, please take your seat," the professor sighed, writing on the board.

Stiles stood up quickly, "He can have mine," he blurted out and quickly went to sit in between the twins.

Isaac looked at him with a worried expression before quickly taking the seat in the back of the class.

Stiles looked back and forth between them both as the lecture started and then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up at the professor before taking it out in Ethan's direction in case it was important...he didn't trust either of them, but if he had to pick one it would be Ethan.

 **Isaac:** Why did you do that?

Stiles glanced back to where Isaac was in the classroom before turning around, texting him back.

 **Stiles:** To keep you safe.

His phone went off almost instantly.

 **Isaac:** It would kill me if anything happened to you guys while you're protecting me.

 **Stiles:** Nothing it going to happen to us OR you, Isaac. Now put your phone away and pay attention.

Isaac rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Peter said, walking out to stand beside Derek, "Last night we had a party, it's kind of a mess."

Derek glared at him and then turned back to Deucalion, "We're actually kind of busy right now."

"I really, think you should let us in," Ennis said, his eyes turning red.

Derek growled, his eyes turning red as well, "This is my territory and I want you to leave. I already told you that my answer is no."

"Scott," Deucalion smirked, "Go ahead."

Scott pushed passed them both and went upstairs, following Isaac's scent.

"What is he doing?" Derek growled but didn't make a move to go after him. It would start a fight and they didn't need that.

Peter seemed to understand what he was doing because he didn't move either.

Deucalion stayed silent a smirk on his face.

"If you're looking for Isaac, he isn't here," Derek growled.

Scott walked into Isaac's room and looked around. The walls were blue and there were pictures all over it. There was a large bed so Scott figured he was one of the alpha's favorites and was spoiled. Scott walked over to the dresser and looked at more pictures. There was a lot of Isaac and Stiles, especially. He laughed to himself and picked one up where Stiles was sitting on the couch and Isaac was asleep on him and Stiles was grinning like an idiot.

Scott swallowed. He really missed that grin.

"Scott!" Deucalion called, "Let's go."

Scott put the picture back down and ran downstairs quickly, "He isn't here."

"Yes, we've gathered that," Ennis growled already walking away.

Deucalion grabbed Scott's arm and they walked away.

Scott listened as Derek slammed the door and then sighed, "What was the point of that? We knew he wasn't here."

"Did you catch his scent?" Deucalion asked.

"Yes," Scott said, not wanting to admit he already knew Isaac's scent and would most likely never forget it either.

"He knew we were here for the beta," Deucalion said suddenly, "The only people who knew about my plan was you, Ennis, and the twins," he said, "Someone has betrayed us."

"Well, it wasn't me," Scott said quickly, "I've been with you since you spoke about the plan."

"Ethan left directly after you told us the plan," Ennis said suddenly, "And he spoke to one of the kitsunes without being told to, his brother told me that."

"I'll have to speak with him," Deucalion said thoughtfully and continued walking, "Scott, I want you to get the beta alone as soon as possible and do what you need to do."

Scott swallowed nervously and nodded, "Whatever you say," he whispered.

_It's always darkness before the dawn._   
_And I've been a fool and I've been blind._   
_I can never leave the past behind._


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac walked into his room after school and froze when he caught the scent all over his things. He started growling and his eyes turned gold.

Derek ran in and saw Isaac standing completely frozen and he wasn't completely wolfed out but his fangs were out now. He had been downstairs when he heard his heart rate spike.

"Isaac, calm down," Derek said, putting his hands up to show he wasn't a threat, "It's okay."

"One of them was in my room," Isaac was growling, "He was in my room. His scent is all over here a-and-"

Derek grabbed his arms, "Isaac, calm down."

Isaac was breathing heavily, "He touched my pictures."

"Yes, I know," Derek said, "We took care of them, they're gone."

Isaac started growling and Derek's eyes turned red.

Isaac went to take a step back when he saw the red eyes but Derek held him in place, growling slightly.

Isaac finally took a shaky breath and his eyes slowly faded back to their normal blue, his claws slowly went back in, and his fangs were finally gone. He took another deep breath and put his forehead on Derek's shoulder.

Derek rubbed his arms, "You're okay, everything is fine."

"Everything isn't fine, Derek," Isaac said, "They were in our house and if we fight them, they'll fight back. We might outnumber them, but they're more powerful," he whispered.

Derek swallowed, closing his eyes tightly so he didn't scare him when his eyes flashed red again. The pack was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Danny and Kira hated being unable to come and go when they wanted to, Jackson was even more angry than usual, and they were all just _scared_. And all of them being scared made Derek more scared than anything.

"I don't want to die," Isaac choked out.

Derek froze and then swallowed, "You aren't going to die, Isaac."

"No matter what happens say no," Isaac whispered, his face still hidden in Derek's shoulder, "Don't let them get to you and don't join their pack...please, Derek.""

Derek pulled him away so he was holding him by his arms, "You aren't going to die, Isaac," he repeated slowly.

Isaac just shook his head, "Derek-"

"Isaac," Derek growled, "You are not going to die. That's enough now."

Isaac pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay, Derek," he whispered.

"Good," Derek said, running his hand through his hair, "Do you have assignments from school you need to work on?"

Isaac shook his head no.

Derek studied the beta. He still had the dark circles but the bloodshot eyes had at least went away from when he was crying all night.

Derek sighed, "Then I want you to get some rest. We're going to train tomorrow morning."

Isaac's eyes widened.

"Stiles said, and I quote, gentle training," Derek chuckled, "Just some self defense techniques, don't worry," he smiled before walking out.

Isaac just nodded and walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, content that the scent of his alpha was now in the room and things were starting to smell normal again.

Isaac wrinkled his nose at the sudden sweet smell he caught that replaced Scott's smell and shook his head quickly, trying to get it out of his mind before he fell asleep.

 _Probably nothing,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ethan," Deucalion said late that night, "I want to go to the store, walk with me."

Ethan looked up and saw him standing there, "Uh...I actually have this paper to do-"

"Now, Ethan," Deucalion growled.

Ethan stood up quickly and walked over so he could grab his arm. He tried to find any emotion on Deucalion's face and couldn't read anything. He walked out with him and to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Deucalion hit the button, stopping the elevator.

"Uh...Duke?" Ethan asked, "I think you hit the wrong button," he went to hit the button for the ground floor and froze when Deucalion grabbed his wrist.

"We went to find the beta," Deucalion said, still staring straight ahead, "He was in school...but Derek Hale did say something that caught our attention."

"And what was that?" Ethan asked.

"He already knew that we were after Isaac," Deucalion said, "Now, I know that the only people who knew of that plan was our pack...and you left the room right after I told you," he said, suddenly looking thoughtful, "You didn't do anything stupid, did you, Ethan?"

"Wh- are you accusing me of betraying you?" Ethan demanded, "That's stupid, Duke-"

"I want an answer," Deucalion growled suddenly.

Ethan took a deep breath, "No," he said.

"You're lying," Deucalion said.

"No, I'm not," Ethan said, pushing the button as quietly as he could.

"You betrayed your pack...and your own brother," Deucalion was growling, "All for what? To impress a fox?" he laughed bitterly, "We've given you everything and you gave it all away-"

The elevator dinged and Ethan took off running, wanking his wrist away as soon as the doors opened, leaving Deucalion behind.

* * *

"This is simple," Derek said, "You know most of this stuff, so there's nothing to worry about."

They were all out in the backyard of the Hale house for training. Peter was in the house and said he didn't want to participate, Stiles was sitting on the steps, watching them carefully, and Lydia was beside him. All of the others were standing in the yard with Derek.

"So...okay," Derek said, sounding awkward, "Jackson, come over here."

Jackson walked over, looking hesitant about it. But he raised his chin and tried to look confident.

"Okay," Derek said, "Now I'm going to attack you from behind and most wolves would have their claws out...I'm not going to have mine out but just act like they are."

"You can have them out, I don't care," Jackson snorted, trying to sound like he didn't when he did.

"Jackson," Derek said, ignoring the comment, "I want you to flip me over."

"No way, I want to do it!" Erica said, "Why should he get to?"

"You'll all get a turn," Derek laughed before grabbing Jackson from behind.

Jackson growled and his eyes turned blue as he tried to flip Derek off of him before finally succeeding, leaving the alpha on his back. Jackson's eyes turned back to normal and his eyes widened when Derek got up and went to take a step back.

"Good job," Derek said simply, "Erica, you're next."

The training continued until there was only Isaac and Stiles left. Lydia and Peter were still refusing to participate at all. Peter said that as tempting as it looked to hurt his nephew, he would pass, and then continued to watch with disinterest.

"I'll go first," Stiles said when he saw the look on Isaac's face. He jumped up quickly and stood in front of him, "Come at me, sourwolf."

"Don't call me that," Derek growled, "And you can't have the same training as a werewolf or a kitsune, you're human."

"Oh, really?" Stiles goaded his fiancé, "And what are you going to do if I keep calling you that, sourwolf?"

"This is not going to end well," Erica said under her breath as she gathered her things from where she left them on the ground. She smirked and patted Isaac shoulder, "But at least after he pisses him off, he can take it out on you, sweetie," she laughed, "See you tomorrow!" she called.

Isaac growled under his breath, watching as she got in Boyd's car and walked over to the porch and sat beside Peter.

"Don't listen to her," Peter said simply, "After last time, Derek is so terrified he'll hurt you, he probably won't do anything with you at all. Besides, when Stiles makes Derek angry, you know they go and have sex."

Isaac looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you being encouraging?"

"Chris and I have decided on a mutual agreement that I should try to be a better person," Peter said simply, not looking at him anymore and snickered.

Isaac looked up in the direction he was looking and saw Stiles trying to put Derek in a headlock, "Well, that was pointless."

"I'm not talking to you!" Stiles finally declared before stomping over and sitting in one of the chairs furthest away from Peter, claiming he didn't want to sit beside the creeper.

"Isaac, your turn," Derek called.

Isaac looked around. The pack had all gone home after their turns were over (or after they were done watching) and the only people that were left were Stiles and Peter. Great.

He quickly walked down and took a deep breath, "Okay."

"I'm going to do what I did with the others," Derek said, "I want you to grab my wrist and pull my hand away from your neck before flipping me over, okay?"

Isaac nodded and Derek grabbed him, acting like he had his claws out instead of actually having them out like he did with everyone else.

Isaac managed to pry Derek's hand away from his neck but flipping him was a whole different ball game. Derek was bigger than him and had a lot more muscle mass. He huffed after the third attempt at flipping him.

"Hey, that's okay," Derek pulled away quickly, "Don't worry...none of us will be leaving you alone any time soon, so there's nothing to worry about," he said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

Isaac just swallowed and nodded, looking down.

"Come on, we're going out for dinner," Derek said simply, going into the house.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Danny sighed as they drove down the road, "Derek is going to get pissed."

"It's a concert, Danny," Kira sighed, "There's going to be tons of people there. And besides, he said the buddy system...I'm your buddy and you're mine."

"You know he won't like this," Danny groaned.

"I bought the tickets, I'm not losing my money on- watch out!" Kira screamed.

Danny hit the breaks as hard as he could and the car skidded to a stop in the middle of the road. His eyes widened when he saw Ethan standing in the road, "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said under his breath and put the car in park.

"What are you doing?!" Kira demanded when he got out of the car and got out with him.

"Are you insane?!" Danny yelled.

"He knows," Ethan said breathlessly.

"Who knows what?" Danny demanded.

"Deucalion knows I was telling you things," Ethan said, "He said we were going to the store...stopped the elevator. I think he planned on killing me but I got out of there. He's going to come after me, Danny, you have to help me."

"Our deal was until someone finds out-" Danny started, but he knew it was useless. He was going to gave for those stupid puppy eyes on Ethan in the end.

"Please, Danny?" he begged, "I'll follow any rules they have...I don't want to die," he finally choked out.

"Danny..." Kira said nervously.

Danny sighed, "Get in the car, I'll take you to Derek's."

"What about the concert?" Kira groaned.

Danny looked hesitant before a grin found it's way to his face, "I have an idea."

* * *

"So how much do these cost?" a quiet voice asked, "I'll give you the money back."

"No!" Kira said quickly, looking over at Malia, "It's fine, I already paid for them, don't worry about it," she said and then looked down, blushing, "I-I don't want you to pay me back."

Malia pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah...okay," she said quietly and then looked up at the sign, "So who are these people?" she asked.

* * *

"No one is here," Danny sighed, using his key to get into the Hale house and turning the lights on as he went, not wanting it to be in the dark.

"I'll wait," Ethan said, locking the door. "Why did you do that?" Danny demanded.

"To keep anyone that could find us out," Ethan said and then raised an eyebrow, "You really don't trust me that much?" he asked.

"I don't trust anyone, it's easier," Danny said, crossing his arms, "Just...stay here, Isaac panics if there's a scent he doesn't know very well around the house."

"Is he, like...mental, or something?" Ethan asked.

Danny glared at him, "He's been through a lot. And mental isn't a good term to use, it's insulting," he snapped.

"He acts like a baby," Ethan said, "I mean, I used to be a beta, but I didn't-"

"Would you please shut the hell up?" he snapped, "His mom died, his brother died and lied about it, his dad beat the shit out of him, and his only boyfriend went crazy and drowned after he did," he glared at him, "So he can act how he fucking wants."

"You guys really care about him, don't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we do," Danny said before looking him over. He sighed, "I'll get you some clothes to change into, you stink."

"Sweat," Ethan said simply, "That happens when you run across town."

Danny sighed, "You know what? Just use the guest bathroom and get a shower," he took him down the hallway and pointed at it, "I'll get you some clothes, you can use mine."

"You keep clothes here?" Ethan snorted.

"We're pack," Danny said simply. He waited until the door shut and he heard the water running before going upstairs.

* * *

Lydia was at home after Allison had driven her and got onto her laptop. She was lying back and then sighed when a Skype request popped up. Her account was blocked to anyone except her friends so she just hit accept, not bothering to look up from where she was filing her nails, "What is it?"

"Lydia?" someone asked.

She looked up and saw Aiden on her screen, completely forgetting she added all of his things after he had started texting her, "Oh...hi," she said, throwing the nail file across the room and winced when it hit something on her desk which made it fall over and make a loud noise.

"Uh...everything okay?" Aiden asked.

"Fine," Lydia said quickly, "Everything is fine," she studied him, "Are _you_ okay?"

Aiden shook his head no, "I-I think I just got my brother killed."

Lydia looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Deucalion thinks he was...he thinks he was the one who told you guys about Isaac," Aiden said, "I heard Kali and Ennis talking...Deucalion said he was taking him to the store and I don't know what to do, Lydia, I'm-"

"He was the one who told us," Lydia blurted out, trying to calm down the werewolf when his eyes starting to turn red.

"What?" Aiden demanded.

"He..." Lydia sighed, "Ethan told Danny first...then you told me. You both were giving us information."

Aiden groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Is Deucalion back yet?"

"I don't think so," Aiden sighed and then froze when the door closed and there was growling, "I think he is...I gotta go."

"Aiden?" Lydia asked quickly before he shut his laptop.

"Yeah?" Aiden asked, looking back.

"Be careful," Lydia sighed.

Aiden just nodded and the screen went black.

Lydia groaned and grabbed her jacket, "I know I'm going to regret this," she said under her breath and then yelled, "Mom, I'm going out!" She knew she didn't need to wait for an answer so she grabbed her keys and walked out.

* * *

"Ethan has betrayed his pack," Deucalion was growling, "He told one of those fox _things_ in Derek Hale's pack of our plan," he spat, like it was a disgusting word.

"What plan?" Camden demanded, looking at all of them with red eyes, "What are you talking about, Duke?"

Scott froze and swallowed. Deucalion hadn't realized that Camden was in the room.

"Well, Camden," Deucalion purred, trying to sound like he made Camden hear on purpose, "I think it's time for you to prove your loyalty."

And Scott ran out of the apartment as soon as those words came from Deucalion's mouth.

_I can see no way, I can see no way._   
_I'm always dragging that horse around._   
_Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound._


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm too lazy to walk," Stiles complained, "I ate too much pizza, Derek. Carry me."

Isaac snickered when Derek actually looked like he was contemplating the idea and Peter rolled his eyes when Derek actually did let Stiles hop on his back and continued walking.

The only reason Peter was even allowed to come was because he said he would pay and keep his mouth shut. He'd actually paid, but he made a few sarcastic comments here and there...and a few sex jokes that Isaac had to laugh at. Except when he brought up Chris because then the idea of the two going at it made Stiles gag.

"You are so whipped," Peter snorted, "Are you going to carry him down the aisle at the wedding?"

Stiles looked like realization slapped him in the face, "Oh my God, I have so much to do...Derek, we have so much to do."

"I gave you creative freedom," Derek groaned.

"Creative freedom is another way of saying to leave you the hell alone," Stiles said, "You have to help...what do werewolves do at weddings?!" he demanded, jumping down from Derek's back and staring at Peter.

"Nothing differently, Stiles, it's a wedding," Peter rolled his eyes, "Really, what is the point of a big ceremony? Our side doesn't really have many members, in case you've forgotten."

"We have the entire pack and my family!" Stiles said, "This is important, Peter! And you said you would keep your mouth shut so do it!" he said and turned back to Derek as they walked.

"Didn't he ask me a question?" Peter asked under his breath to Isaac.

"It's best not to interrupt him when he freaks out," Isaac laughed under his breath and was suddenly knocked to the ground when a large force slammed into him.

"What the hell-" Isaac started and his eyes widened when he saw Scott McCall on the ground as well, rubbing his head where he hit it on the concrete. His eyes flashed yellow when their eyes met and suddenly all the negative thoughts from their first encounter were gone. A sweet smell filled his senses and he felt a pull in his chest when Scott's eyes flashed red.

"You feel it too?" Scott asked.

Before Isaac could answer, Scott was slammed into the wall, the bricks from the building outside cracking when Derek threw him. Isaac finally looked over and saw that Peter was holding Stiles back so he didn't go running over and getting himself hurt.

He yelped when Peter grabbed the back of his shirt with his other hand and held onto him.

"Don't you ever touch him again," Derek growled in Scott's face, his eyes red as he did.

"I-It was an accident," Scott choked out and his eyes turned back to their normal brown and he looked over at Stiles despite Derek holding him there, "You have to help me."

"In your dreams!" Stiles yelled, looking insulted.

"I can't kill him," Scott choked out, "Every time he talks about it I feel sick. E-Every time someone talks about him or I see him, I _need_ him, Stiles. I don't get it, but I feel this weird pull and he feels it too!"

"You ran off with Deucalion to learn to use your powers and he didn't even teach you about mates?" Stiles demanded.

"M-Mates?" Scott asked.

Stiles groaned and then sighed, "Derek, let him go."

"You're kidding, right?" Derek scoffed. "If he tries anything, you can go for it, just let me talk to him," Stiles gave him a look, "Please?"

Derek growled and stepped back, letting him go.

Stiles looked at Peter, "Don't let him go, you know what will happen," he told him quietly and then looked at Isaac, "I know what you want but I need you to stay here, okay, sweetie?"

Isaac was growling and his eyes were gold and Derek growled, his eyes flashing to silence him.

Stiles walked over and stood beside Derek, "When I started taking lessons from Deaton about being an emissary, I learned a lot of things," he swallowed and grabbed Derek's hand, "There were so many books, I was at it for weeks," he took a deep breath, "Obviously, my eyes can't change colors like you and I don't get all the...weird feelings, but I kind of noticed it in Derek," he sighed, "A werewolf's mate is kind of like it's soulmate...you don't get to choose them."

Derek made an annoyed sound, it sounded impatient, in Isaac's opinion.

"And I think that just kind of happened with you two," Stiles said awkwardly.

"Sometimes it's slower with some people...like Jackson and Allison," Derek muttered, "Jackson thought he felt it for Lydia, but it was actually the love we feel towards a pack member. After he spent more and more time with Allison, he realized what was happening," he growled under his breath, "For some reason Isaac is feeling that towards you."

"I don't understand, they haven't even spent time together, this isn't possible- knock it off!" Peter yelled as Isaac tried to get away.

"Peter, he can't help it, don't yell at him," Stiles snapped.

"S-So what do I do?" Scott demanded, "I can't go back there, Stiles!" he yelled, "And now Deucalion wants Camden to prove his loyalty like he told me to do! He's covering his ass because Camden found out about the plan!"

"Camden won't kill him," Peter snorted.

"How do you know that?" Stiles demanded.

"He left to protect him," Peter shook his head, "I've never met him, but- okay, someone else take him," he snapped as Isaac struggled.

Derek growled at Scott one last time before grabbing Isaac and putting him over his shoulder.

"No, let go," Isaac whimpered as Derek walked to the car with him where they parked on the street.

"Wolves with less control act differently when this happens," Peter reminded Stiles when he saw him watching after them, "He'll be fine."

"Stiles, I need him," Scott said, staring at the car.

"A days ago you were perfectly fine killing him!" Stiles snapped.

"No, I never was!" Scott yelled, "Not after I met him. I couldn't do it and I couldn't get him out of my head and I thought I was going insane because I was obsessed with someone who hated me! But he feels it too, Stiles!"

"That doesn't matter, you were still going to do it!" Stiles continued to yell at him, not caring how desperate his former friend looked.

"I had nightmares about killing him! I cried and screamed and tried to clear my head and I couldn't do it. All I want to do is keep him safe from Deucalion now! I-I can't let anyone hurt him, I can't-" he slid down the wall, running his hands through his hair and pulling on it slightly as he did.

"Stiles," Peter grabbed his arm, turning him around in an attempt to keep his voice down from Scott, "You know this decision comes down to you, right?" he looked to where Derek was standing outside of the car, "He's waiting on you to make the final decision."

Stiles swallowed and looked back to where Scott was sitting on the ground, "You know, if I was more like you, I would say we'd leave him for dead."

"But you aren't," Peter said simply.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded to Derek.

* * *

"How do you think they're going to react?" Ethan asked quietly, sitting on the couch beside Danny as they watched a movie.

"It's not like we're...doing anything," Danny muttered, "I'm just hiding you from a pack of werewolf alphas that want to kill you, kill Isaac, and steal Derek," he mumbled.

"Sarcasm," Ethan smirked, "Nice."

Danny glanced up from the movie and quickly looked back to it when he saw Ethan staring at him, "What do you want?" he snorted.

"You ask me that a lot," Ethan said, "What would you do if I said you one day?"

"I'd say have fun with your hand," Danny smirked and then felt completely shocked when there was a pair of lips on his neck.

"You sure?" Ethan breathed out.

Danny pursed his lips, "Completely sure."

Ethan put his hand on his knee and continued to kiss his neck. His hand starting sliding up and Danny grabbed his wrist.

Ethan looked confused and looked at Danny.

Danny pushed him and switched their positions so he was straddling Ethan's hips.

Ethan laughed breathlessly and then his eyes widened when Danny kissed him full on the lips for the first time. Ethan suddenly felt like he was electrocuted.

"What the hell?" Danny pulled away quickly, his eyes turning orange as he did.

"Was that you?" Ethan demanded, not realizing his eyes were red.

"No, I control fire," Danny shook his head no quickly. He hesitantly leaned back down and kissed Ethan again.

"Holy shit," Ethan breathed out against his lips and pulled him closer, tightening his grip slightly on the kitsune's hips.

"Derek?" someone called, "I need to talk to you about something, it's important-"

"Oh no," Danny groaned when he saw Lydia walk in.

"What the hell?!" Lydia screeched.

"It's Ethan!" Danny said quickly, "He's helping us, remember?"

"So you make out with him?!" Lydia demanded and then her eyes fell on where Ethan had his hand shoved down Danny's jeans, "And more, I'm guessing?!"

Ethan pulled his hand away quickly, his cheeks turning red.

All of their eyes widened when they heard a car pulling up and Ethan froze.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked.

"Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Peter," Ethan said and then looked confused before his eyes turned red and he growled, "And Scott."

"What?" Lydia demanded, "Why would he be-"

"Hey, who came in the-" Stiles walked in and his eyes widened when he saw the position Danny and Ethan were in and Lydia standing there, "I would ask, but I think we have bigger problems right now."

Derek was growling to himself as he carried Isaac, who fell asleep on the ride home, up to his room, mumbling about being a father to someone almost as old as his fiance.

Danny got up quickly and fixed his pants, blushing slightly as he did.

Ethan got up quickly when Derek came downstairs.

"He has Danny's clothes on and smells like the soap in the guest room, Lydia smells like distress, and Danny has an erection," Derek pointed at all of them as he went down the line, "I have Scott McCall wanting to fuck my second in command, and an entire pack of alphas after me. On top of that, I'm being forced to plan a fucking wedding."

"Forced?" Stiles demanded.

"Not the best choice of words," Peter said under his breath.

"Not...forced," Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I love you, Stiles, you know that, I can't wait to marry you-"

"Okay, I think we can solve one problem," Stiles cut him off, "Ethan, why are you here?"

"They found out I was telling you guys what they were planning," Ethan said quietly, "And I ran all the way across the town, ran into Danny and Kira, and Danny brought me back here so I could talk to you. He let me take a shower and gave me some clothes because I smelled bad."

Stiles wrinkled his nose and turned to Danny, "Why?" he demanded.

"I-I think I...me and him..." Danny trailed off, looking down at the floor.

_Kitsune don't often find a mate, but when they do, it's for life._

Stiles remembered reading in the book and groaned.

"This isn't fucking Valentine's Day, why is everyone falling in love? Did someone put a love potion around here?!" Stiles demanded and then sighed, taking a deep breath,

"Congratulations, Danny and Ethan."

"Congratulations?" Derek growled, "He isn't staying in this pack, he isn't-"

"Then I'm leaving!" Danny yelled suddenly.

"No, you aren't!" Derek yelled back.

"Everyone shut up!" Stiles yelled, "No one is leaving right now and we'll figure out statuses of packs later! We don't have time to deal with this stuff now, don't you get it?"

"As we change sides, Deucalion is losing power," Scott commented from the porch, "Stiles, can I please come inside?"

"No!" Stiles yelled.

"Lydia, what's wrong with you?" Derek asked, trying to calm down.

"I..." Lydia sighed, "Aiden came to me at college and told me the same thing Ethan told me...I didn't want to tell them that they were betraying each other so I kind of...started talking to him. And now he thinks Ethan is dead and it's his fault."

Derek punched the wall and they all jumped.

"Now we're going to need another picture to cover that-" Danny started to comment.

"SHUT UP, DANNY!" Derek yelled.

"Dannyyyyy, we're back!" Kira called from outside, "Oh, there's an evil alpha on the porch, that's a little weird."

Malia's drunken giggles filled the room as well.

"Where. Were. They?" Derek demanded, his eyes red at his point.

"Uh...Kira got tickets to a concert," Danny said, "I was supposed to go but I took Ethan here...so I let her go with Malia."

Peter cursed under his breath before growling at Malia, "You were drinking? You're still nineteen, Malia!" he yelled.

"Jus' a lil' bit," Malia giggled and grabbed Kira by her waist, "I like Kira," she sniffed her neck, "She smells good."

Peter took a deep breath, calming himself. They didn't need two angry werewolves on their hands.

"Derek," Peter said, trying to keep a calm voice to calm the alpha down, "I'm going to take Kira and Danny back to their homes and then I'm going to take Malia home as well. I'll check on the status of all your other pack members and make sure they're at home and on watch."

"But-" Danny started, looking at Ethan.

"Zip it," Stiles pointed at him.

"Lydia is going to call Aiden," Peter said, looking at Lydia, "And tell him to come here where Derek can keep an eye on him," he looked at all of them, "I think we should skip all the teenage drama for now because a war is coming, boys and girl," he nodded to all of them and grabbed Malia and Kira by the backs of their shirts, "Let's go, Danny!" he yelled.

"Bye," Ethan said under his breath, reaching out to grab his hand as he went.

Danny smiled slightly at him before walking out.

"This is all moving way too fast," Stiles shook his head before putting his hand on Derek's back, "Let's go calm down, big guy."

"Go check on Scott," Derek growled at him before going upstairs.

Stiles froze when he walked away.

"He's just mad, don't worry," Lydia mumbled, already texting on her phone.

Stiles stared at her before nodding and going outside.

* * *

Aiden walked through the woods, more tense than ever.

Lydia texted him to come here and that she had something to show him...she said that Derek was okay with it.

He swallowed as he started to catch the scents of the other pack and realized that he was on their territory.

"What are you doing here?" someone demanded.

Aiden whipped around and was met with a pair of red eyes...the pair of red eyes that belonged to Camden.

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground._   
_So I like to keep my issues drawn,_   
_But it's always darkest before the dawn._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did cut the repetition of "Shake It Out" again and again and just skipped over to the next line because it would take up a little too much space. Also I felt the line that was after the chorus went best with this chapter. There are two chapters left and the sequel is already planned.

Stiles walked outside, trying to seem more confident about this than he was. Scott used to be his best friend...they grew up together. But things were different now. He was a part of an evil pack that was willing to kill someone as innocent as Isaac and wanted to take his fiance away from them. This wasn't Scott, this was Deucalion's soldier he was talking to.

"Sounds like you're having some relationship troubles," Scott said when he walked out, "Trouble in paradise?"

Stiles glared at him, "Shut up, Scott," he said simply.

"You're a lot meaner than I remember," Scott said thoughtfully.

"I'm more protective," Stiles said and then glared at him, "We're not deciding anything at the moment about your place in a pack...but I can promise you that if Derek does bother to take a chance with you, you won't be an alpha in this pack."

"You can't exactly take away the eyes," Scott snorted.

"You're really not helping your case," Stiles said and then took a deep breath, "Another rule...you're to stay away from Isaac."

"You're kidding, right?" Scott demanded, "Stiles, I can't do that."

"He's already got enough on his plate!" Stiles gritted his teeth, "School and his brother turning up alive," he shook his head, "He doesn't need you on top of that."

"He already has me, Stiles, you don't understand how a werewolf-"

There was growling out in the woods and they both froze.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

Scott continued to listen, "It's Aiden and Camden."

Ethan took off running from inside the house when he heard his brother growling.

"Ethan, wait!" Stiles yelled and followed.

"This is not going to end well," Scott groaned before following Stiles out into the woods.

* * *

"Sorry, dad," Malia mumbled in the backseat after she sobered up a little when Peter stopped and got them coffee.

"Zip it," Peter gave her a look in the mirror. 

"Kira, when I agreed to go to the concert with you, I didn't think there would be drinking," Danny sighed, sitting in the passenger seat, "You don't get it. I'm older and your parents trust me to take care of you."

"You're older by one year," Kira said under her breath. 

"I don't think you understand that the sheriff is kind of a part of the pack," Danny said, "And regardless of his ties to us, he would have arrested you for underage drinking." 

"Right," Kira mumbled, "Sorry."

"Okay, on a lighter note," Peter said, "How the hell did a werecoyote and a kitsune manage to get themselves drunk?" 

"A lot of alcohol," Malia sighed, "I'm officially broke. No more money."

"Let's just get home," Peter snorted, "Chris can deal with the grounding thing, I'll play good cop."

* * *

Isaac sighed when Derek walked in his room and sat up on his bed so he could look at the alpha when he turned the light on. Isaac swallowed nervously, "What do you want?" 

"This isn't your fault," Derek sat down on the edge of his bed, "I can practically smell your guilt from my room." 

Isaac looked down, "I acted like an animal. I'm your second in command, I should be in more control than that."

"Isaac," Derek interrupted him, "When I realized Stiles was my mate, I literally wolfed out," he laughed to himself at the memory, "It was a while before you were in the pack," he ran his hand th rough Isaac's hair, "And we were just sitting at the table. Stiles made a comment about something stupid...I don't even remember now. But then I realized and a scent hit me-" 

"The sweet smell!" Isaac said, cutting him off, "Yeah, that happened to me too!" 

"Yeah, I know," Derek said, "Stiles knew about it long before I did since he was reading so many books at the time from Deaton. But my eyes turned red and I full on wolfed out in front of the sheriff and Melissa. Finally, his dad threatened to shoot me and Stiles screamed and I finally _listened_ ," he sighed, "I felt horrible, but Stiles explained it to me."

Isaac bit his lip, "But you fell in love with Stiles, Derek. This is Scott McCall...the guy who was a part of the alpha pack." 

"You can't choose it once you're a wolf, Isaac," Derek shrugged, "It just doesn't work like that."

Isaac looked down, "I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?" Derek asked. 

"In love," Isaac mumbled. 

Derek laughed quietly, ruffling his hair, "I think you're kind of stuck in that department-"

"Derek!" Lydia yelled from downstairs.

"Stay here," Derek told Isaac, his eyes turning red as he ran downstairs, "What is it?" 

"Ethan said he heard Aiden and ran out. I went outside and now Scott and Stiles are gone too," Lydia said quickly.

"Stay here and call everyone," Derek said, "I think it's time to end this."

* * *

"Let me go!" Camden was growling when they came into the small clearing that the two were fighting in. 

"You're willing to kill your own brother for him?" Aiden was growling close to Camden's face with his teeth out.

"He's given me everything-" Camden started.

"No, he hasn't!" Aiden yelled, "He killed my brother for wanting to help them! Do you think that wasn't the plan all along? To kill your stupid brother? He killed Ethan...he killed..."  Aiden started to quiet down and breathing heavily.

"Aiden, I'm sorry," Camden swallowed and his eyes went back to normal. He took a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry. I thought I-" 

"You don't owe him anything," Aiden growled, "None of us do." 

"Aiden?" Scott finally asked, standing there with Stiles and Ethan, "Aiden, Ethan is fine." 

Aiden whipped around and saw Ethan. He let out a shocked laugh before walking over and grabbing his brother, holding him tightly, "I thought you-" 

"I ran," Ethan said quietly, letting his brother hold him as tight as he wanted to, "Danny found me," his eyes widened when Aiden let out an actual bone-chilling _sob_.

"I think we messed up," Aiden choked out, holding him tightly.

"How sweet," someone said,  interrupting them, "What a nice reunion. Too bad it will be short lived."

"You're outnumbered," Stiles said, trying to sound peaceful as he looked at Deucalion, "Our entire pack is going to be here soon."

_I hope,_ Stiles thought.

"They will be," Derek said, walking out of the woods, his claws out, "It's three wolves against an entire pack, I suggest you leave." 

"Is that your final decision, Derek?" Deucalion asked.

"I'm telling you no to your offer and I'm staying with my pack," Derek growled, "Now I want you to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Derek," Deucalion said, "There's been too many negative impacts that you've caused on my pack...I think it's time we even the score."

"Derek!" Chris yelled as he ran into the clearing, Peter, Isaac, and Allison following him quickly.

"Wow, one against all of us?" Isaac asked bluntly.

"So you are the one who changed Scott?" Deucalion laughed, not looking at Isaac but he knew he was talking to him. 

Before Isaac could respond, Deucalion was talking again, "Peter is here, isn't he?" he laughed, "Peter, so nice to smell your scent again." 

Derek raised an eyebrow and Peter growled.

"What are you talking about?" Chris demanded.

"That's not important," Peter snapped, "We'll talk later." 

There was suddenly growling from the woods and Camden picked himself up off of the ground, his eyes turning red. 

Kali and Ennis stepped out of the woods, their eyes bright red and their claws out.

"Stay back," Camden growled at them, flicking his claws out, ready to defend them. He could feel Isaac's eyes on him. He had done so many things to wrong him, he figured defending him was the least he could do. He looked back and saw Chris, Peter, Derek, Allison, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, Aiden, and Ethan. Camden swallowed. They thought they outnumbered Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis...he just hoped they knew how powerful they were.

"Scott," Deucalion said, "You're really going to betray your pack for a beta?" 

"No, I'm not," Scott said. 

_I knew it,_ Stiles thought bitterly. 

"I'm betraying my pack for my mate," Scott said, his eyes flashing red. He growled and lunged at Deucalion.

"Scott, wait!" Aiden yelled and winced when Ennis got to Scott before he could get to Deucalion. 

Ennis growled, "I never liked you anyways," he said before throwing him against the tree, making him fall like a rag doll. 

Peter growled when he had to hold Isaac back so he didn't go running after Scott, "Knock it off," he growled in his ear. 

Isaac let out a whine, trying to get away.

"Isaac," Derek growled, his eyes turning red. He hated using his eyes on Isaac and only used them when he really needed to...right now he needed Isaac to be calm. 

"Is that your second in command, Derek?" Deucalion laughed, "He's lacking a little control, isn't he?" 

Isaac growled under his breath.

"Is that your mate, Scott?" Deucalion continued, "Well, I certainly expected...better."

Scott growled, slowly getting up, his eyes turning red, "I'm not going to let you hurt them. "

"You barely even know any of them," Kali growled, "You've known us for years."

"And all you've done is try to get me obsessed with power!" Scott growled, "And  I want to know them...and I hope they give me that opportunity," he said, glancing back at Stiles before turning back to him, "But even if they don't...I'll never come back to you." 

"Ennis," Deucalion said, "Kill the beta."

Isaac growled when Ennis came near him and his eyes widened when he heard a gunshot. He looked back and saw Chris holding the gun and when he looked forward, there was a bullet in Ennis' head. Isaac swallowed nervously as he watched the bullet pop out and Ennis' heal instantly. He closed his eyes tightly when Ennis raised his hand, his claws out, but there was a loud growl. 

He opened his eyes and saw Camden fighting Ennis.

"STOP!" Stiles screamed, "Camden, get off of him! Stop it, all of you!" 

Isaac looked at Stiles nervously. He knew that Stiles was still new to being an emissary...he just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Camden growled under his breath, "I don't have to listen to a human." 

"Cam, please, get off of him," Isaac whispered. 

Camden growled at Ennis, "Touch him and you'll be dead before you can blink," he said in his face before getting up and walking back over to them. 

"Derek said no to your offer," Stiles said, trying to sound calm about it like Deaton had taught him, "And if someone else you offer this position to would hear of you terrorizing us, why would anyone ever accept that offer?"

"You've taken our pack from us," Deucalion growled.

"No, we opened their eyes," Jackson growled. 

Stiles sent him a look and Allison grabbed Jackson's hand, trying to calm him down.

"You're a little young to be an emissary, don't you think?" Deucalion asked. 

Stiles tried not to glare at him and grabbed Derek's hand, "I love them enough to do it."

"Hmm," Deucalion said, seeming thoughtful, "I can't exactly overlook you taking four of my pack members." 

"They came willingly," Stiles said, "Can we please keep peace between us?" he asked, "There will be other alphas, you can always offer it to other people," he explained, "Besides...Derek is more of a dad than an alpha." 

Derek started to make a noise of protest. 

"That is true," Deucalion said simply. 

Stiles gave Derek a look that said _please shut the hell up_. As much as he wanted to just tell Deucalion off and tell him that he was a power crazed monster, his tactic seemed to be working. He was talking Deucalion out of _killing them_.

"You wouldn't be a very strong alpha," Deucalion said, tilting his head, "Scott is though."

Scott growled, "I said I'm not coming back with you." 

Deucalion sighed, seeming disappointed, "I see that...and I wish you the best," he said before turning and waiting.

Ennis growled under his breath and let him grab his arm, walking out with Kali.

"Well, that was..." Ethan trailed off. 

"Anti-climactic?" Erica offered, "I was hoping for more, honestly."

"My mother always told me that Deucalion once was a man of vision," Derek explained to them, "Deep down, he isn't as obsessed with power as he seems. He's still a person with a brain underneath it all."

"You're defending him?" Isaac demanded.

"Not at all," Derek promised him, "I'm just saying I think he used his brain today, not instincts...with the help of Stiles," he smiled slightly at his fiance. 

Stiles grinned and kissed him. 

"Okay, okay, enough," Peter said, "You guys are gross." 

"Lydia," Aiden said suddenly and ran out. 

They all looked confused and followed him all the way back to the house.

Lydia was standing on the porch and her eyes widened when she saw them, "I hate every single one of you!" she yelled, walking down the steps, "All of you run out and I try to text you guys and there is no answer!" she yelled, "Then I hear a bunch of yelling and then complete silence, you scared the- oh," she said, seeming shocked when Aiden hugged her. 

Ethan snickered, watching them and then suddenly he looked around, "Where's Danny?" 

"At home," Stiles sighed, "Between all the running out of the house we didn't have time to call Malia, Kira, or Danny," he snorted, "Then again, Kira and Malia are probably so hung over right now that they wouldn't have even wanted to come." 

"I doubt it," Peter said, "Malia never misses a fight," he looked at Chris and Allison, "We really should get home and check on her." 

"And you call us domestic?" Stiles asked under his breath. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well, kids, it's been fun," he said, "But I think I've had enough of being forced to be around you constantly, so I'm going to go home, have sex with my boyfriend, and not come around for about a week." 

"Peter!" Allison yelled at him as they got in the car, "You're so gross-" her yelling was out of their hearing range as she got in the car and Chris started it.

"One big happy family," Isaac laughed, watching them and then his eyes fell on Scott.

"I-" they both started at the same time.

"Oh, um...you first," Scott said quietly.

"I-" Isaac tried again. 

"We'll decide on what to do with the four of you in the morning," Derek said, looking at the twins, Scott, and Camden, "You're all going to stay the night here where I can keep an eye on you," he sighed, "And I think it's too late for everyone to drive home."

Despite there not being any actual fighting aside from the alphas fighting each other, Derek looked at all of them and could tell they were shaken up. Jackson kept looking around like he expected one of the alphas to show up, Erica was holding onto Boyd's hand so tightly that her knuckles were white, and Boyd's hands were shaking slightly.

"I'll bring down the air mattresses," Stiles declared loudly, running inside.

"You four are in the guest room," Derek said, "Which is right beside mine, so don't try anything."

"We won't," Camden swore. 

"Can I call Danny?" Ethan asked at the same time.

"No," Derek said, "It's too late and his family doesn't like the idea of him hanging out with us anyways. We don't want to give them another reason to be angry at us." 

Ethan sighed and nodded, "Okay," he mumbled. 

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Scott said simply when he saw Stiles going to the guest room and ran upstairs, wanting to talk to Stiles before the others got there.

Stiles was on the floor inflating an air mattress and sighed when he heard Scott behind him. 

"Not going to make us sleep on the floor?" Scott asked, leaning in the doorway. 

"No," Stiles said, "It's easier than the four of you trying to fit in the guest bed," he mumbled, "We also have a cot too but two of you are going to have to double up."

"You guys have a lot of sleepovers, don't you?" Scott laughed. 

"Yes," Stiles said simply before turning to look at him, "Thanks," he said, sounding like it was forced. 

"For what?" Scott asked. "Staying on our side," Stiles said, going to walk out. 

"Hey," Scott grabbed his arm, "I'm going to make things right no matter how long it takes."

"It'll take a while," Stiles snapped, yanking his arm away and walking back out. 

Scott took his shirt off and grabbed a white t-shirt from the pile of extra clothes Stiles had thrown on the bed for them. 

"Oh, um...I didn't know anyone was in here yet," someone said quietly.

Scott turned around and decided _not_ to put his shirt on when he saw Isaac carrying a few blankets and pillows in his arms, already dressed in a pair of plaid pants and a t-shirt for bed. 

"Just getting changed," Scott said, trying to sound casual, "I got a little dirty being thrown on the ground and everything."

Isaac swallowed, "Yeah, uh...I saw that," he said, walking over and putting everything on the bed, "You'll need these, it gets cold in here at night sometimes."

Scott laughed weakly, trying not to watch Isaac as he went. 

Isaac's eyes fell on Scott's chest and his cheeks turned red. He looked back to Scott's face quickly, "So, um...mates?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Scott whispered, happy Isaac brought up the subject he just couldn't figure out how to bring up. 

"I'm glad it's you," Isaac said, biting his lip. 

"Really?" Scott asked. 

Before Isaac got to answer, Derek came into the room, his eyes red. "I said go to bed," Derek said. He was talking to Isaac, but glaring at Scott.

Isaac swallowed, "Stiles told me he was going to bring them blankets and everything and I just did it for him-" 

"Go," Derek pointed at the door.

Isaac walked out quickly, blushing. 

"Get your shirt on," Derek growled at Scott. 

Scott growled, his eyes flickering red for a moment before grabbing it quickly, "He's not a kid, you know. He doesn't need an overprotective father figure."

"I'll decide what my pack needs," Derek snapped, not caring how loud his voice was getting, "If you even want a chance at being in this pack," Derek growled, "I suggest you shut your mouth. You aren't the alpha here, I am."

Scott growled under his breath, watching Derek walk out. 

* * *

"So...this is different," Aiden said, lying beside Ethan on the air mattress.

"I miss having a bed," Ethan snorted. 

"Shut up," Camden snapped at all of them, "We're lucky we're here and they didn't kill us or make us go back to Duke."

"How about all of you shut up?" Scott growled, "Deucalion is gone and there's no way to go back now," he snapped, "So let's just forget about it and hope Derek shows us a little bit of mercy."

"It's not like we're omegas," Ethan said, his eyes turning red.

"Yeah, well," Scott sat up from where he was lying on the cot, "I think we all have a reason to stay," he gave them a look, "So shut the fuck up and go to sleep." 

"Don't tell me what to do," they all said at the same time. 

Scott rolled his eyes and flopped back down. 

_Alphas,_ he thought to himself. 

_ And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back.  
So shake him off. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one chapter left and it will serve as a wrap up and a set up for the sequel. It will begin mid-July or early August and will end around the end of August with around the same amount of chapter as this story.

Scott heard Aiden, Ethan, and Camden talking the next morning when he woke up. For the first time since he met Isaac, he had a full night of sleep and it was great until it was interrupted by them talking.

"Do you think he just slept on it or they talked about it all night?" That was Ethan.

"I didn't hear any talking..." That was Camden.

"Well, they can probably hear us talking if they're awake, so shut the fuck up." And that was  _definitely_  Aiden.

"I was sleeping," Scott growled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ethan said.

"Good for you," Aiden snorted.

"I don't see why you guys care so much about this pack," Scott said, trying  _not_  to sound like he cared as he got up from the bed and looked around for the clothes he had on yesterday, "Where the hell are my clothes?" he growled.

Aiden stretched, "It smelled like Stiles in here this morning," he shrugged, "Maybe he took them to wash them."

"Yeah, and put wolfsbane all over them," Scott snorted, "He hates me," he shrugged, looking in the mirror and trying to fix his hair.

"You can get a shower, y'know," Ethan commented, "Their soap smells great."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"And we're staying because we've found our mates," Aiden grinned, flopping back on the air mattress, "I'm on cloud nine, man."

Ethan nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying because I want my brother back," Camden said simply, "And I don't feel like leaving you guys."

Scott sighed and then took a deep breath, "I smell food."

"I know," Aiden said, "I don't know if we're welcome though," he said quietly.

"You're alphas and you're afraid to go downstairs and ask for food?" Scott snorted, "And someone took our clothes, we have the right to go down," he said before walking out of the room.

Aiden and Ethan looked at each other before jumping up and following.

Camden rolled his eyes and followed them downstairs.

Scott looked around the corner and saw Derek cooking breakfast and Isaac walked around the kitchen, helping him. Scott knew that Isaac caught his scent first because he tensed up and almost dropped the plates he was carrying.

Derek's head snapped up when he caught it next and turned to look at them, "What do you want?"

"Our clothes," Scott said, trying to sound polite, "We woke up and they weren't here."

"Stiles said they smelled and took them to wash them," Derek said simply.

"Uh...where's the rest of your pack?" Ethan asked, trying to sound casual.

"The ones who have homes went to them," Derek said simply, "They'll be back for dinner tonight."

"Will we be here for dinner?" Scott asked bluntly.

 Isaac looked up at Derek when he heard the question from where he was setting the table.

"We'll see," Derek said simply, "I still have to talk to Stiles."

"Can we have food?" Scott finally sighed.

"We made enough," Derek said, "I didn't want to, but Isaac convinced me to be nice."

Isaac smiled at them before ducking his head and continuing to set the table before helping Derek bring everything over. He sat down, smiling shyly at Scott.

Scott went to sit down beside Isaac but quickly moved to the other side of the table when Derek growled.

Isaac was smiling until Camden sat down across from him and then he just looked down at his plate.

"I didn't take you for the kind of person to pray," Aiden commented.

"I don't," Isaac said, "I used to, but realized it was pointless," he said, glaring directly at Camden as he said it.

"Isaac," Derek warned.

Stiles finally came in and sat down, "Okay, clothes are drying," he said, sitting down beside Isaac, "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"We slept great," Scott said quickly, smiling at him.

Stiles didn't return the smile, "Sorry for taking your clothes, but they were dirty and they smelled. They're drying now, I hope you aren't particular on your fabric softener," he said simply.

"We aren't," Aiden mumbled.

The table went silent and they started eating.

"So you three are the only ones who live here?" Ethan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Isaac said, answering before Stiles or Derek could, "My family is dead and I moved in here when Derek changed me," he shrugged, "Peter, Chris, Allison, and Malia all have an apartment together. None of us really want to dorm when we have places to stay already," he smiled.

"Danny and Kira live with their parents, they're neighbors," Stiles added, "Jackson has an apartment of his own because of all the money he got from his parents and Lydia still lives with her mom. Erica and Boyd also have an apartment together...they're kind of in a honeymoon phase, so I'm glad they have their own place."

"They got married?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head, "They're just really, really, really lovey-dovey."

"And horny," Isaac snickered and glared at Stiles when he elbowed him.

"Okay, enough of the small talk," Camden said, "Let's address the elephant in the room."

"You faking your death and being a general asshole?" Isaac asked bluntly.

Camden growled, "I was going to say how Deucalion left so easily."

Derek growled when he heard Camden's growl.

"Sorry," Camden huffed, looking down at his food.

"I thought it was weird too," Stiles commented, "I figured it would take a fight to get him to leave."

"I'm sure he'll be back one day," Derek said, "He doesn't like losing."

"We'll be ready when he does," Stiles promised him, kissing his cheek before messing with his ring.

"When's the wedding?" Scott asked, looking down at Stiles' hands.

"One month," Stiles glared at him, "You aren't invited."

Isaac gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

"That's your decision," Scott said, trying to sound as polite as he could, "I'll stay away if you want me to."

Stiles glared at him and turned to Isaac, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Isaac smiled at him and looked at Derek, "Is the buddy system eliminated? I need to go to the library today."

"Yes, it's eliminated," Derek laughed.

"The buddy system?" Scott wrinkled his nose.

"Well, we had to keep each other safe while you were trying to murder Isaac, didn't we?" Stiles snapped.

Scott gritted his teeth, "I've apologized."

"To him?" Stiles demanded, his voice getting louder.

"You guys won't let me around him for more than five seconds alone!" Scott yelled.

"I'm right here!" Isaac yelled, "Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room! I'm nineteen years-old, not two!" he snapped before running out of the room.

Stiles groaned and put his head on the table.

* * *

"Open the damn door, Isaac, or I'll break it!" Derek yelled after an hour.

"Shut up, Derek!" Isaac yelled back.

"Isaac, damn it!" Derek yelled, pounding on it with his fist again.

"Can I try?" Scott asked quietly.

Derek growled at him, "You aren't really boosting your chances of being in the pack by coming up here."

"I just want to talk to him, come on," Scott rolled his eyes.

Derek growled, "He's already upset-"

"Derek," Stiles said, walking upstairs, "Just let him try, okay? If Isaac gets upset, you can rip his throat out."

Derek growled before stepping aside, "I'll be listening," he said before following Stiles downstairs.

Scott bit his lip and walked over, knocking on the door, "Mind if I come in?"

Isaac opened the door slightly, "Why?"

"To talk," Scott said, staring into Isaac's eyes, loving the color of blue they were every second he got to stare at them.

Isaac pursed his lips before opening it so he could come in.

Scott walked in and looked around. The room was the same as when he came here with Deucalion...he didn't know why he expected anything to change. Scott took the room in...he didn't really have a chance to look over that many things while he was here last time. There was a guitar in the corner of the room and the sheets and blankets on the bed were blue...they matched Isaac's eyes. The bed wasn't made, there were clothes all over the room, and there were books scattered all over the desk in the corner of the room...Isaac wasn't the neatest person in the world.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"To talk," Scott said, standing there and shuffling his feet awkwardly. He didn't know if he was supposed to sit down beside him or in the chair across the room or just stand there...he didn't want to make Isaac uncomfortable.

"About what?" Isaac sighed.

"Everything," Scott said, biting his lip.

Isaac look hesitant before patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Scott walked over quickly and sat down, putting enough space between him and Isaac that it would seem friendly and not...more.

"You can start, then," Isaac whispered.

"I'm sorry for that day in the library...when we first met. That's...not who I am and I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I'm also sorry for agreeing to kill you," Scott said bluntly, "But I can promise you...that I would have never been able to go through with it."

Isaac nodded, not saying anything yet.

"And I know that...it might be disappointing that I'm your mate...with everything I've done," Scott said quietly, "I mean...you're perfect...you've never done anything wrong."

"I dated a serial killer once," Isaac commented, "And after I found out that he murdered my father and all those people...I still dated him. I still loved him. I knew he wasn't my mate but I stayed with him and I loved him until the day he died."

"And that's love...it makes people do crazy things," Scott said, "I left my pack, didn't I?"

"I think that's the most sane thing you've done in a while, according to what I've heard," Isaac mumbled.

"You get what I mean, right?" Scott sighed.

"I'm not disappointed," Isaac said, "But I want you to know you're my mate...but I'm not in love with you, Scott."

Scott swallowed and nodded, "I get that...and maybe one day I an change your mind about me. But until then maybe we could be friends?"

Isaac smiled and nodded, "Friends...I'd like that."

"Good," Scott nodded, staring at his lips.

Isaac stared at him before finally blurting out his thoughts, "This friendship thing is really hard."

Scott nodded again, "I think you're right," he said before kissing him deeply.

Isaac gasped through his nose and ran his hand through Scott's hair, letting out a moan when he felt the electricity that all the others had described before. He never felt so complete in his life and-

"BOUNDARIES!" Derek yelled from downstairs.

Isaac pulled away quickly, blushing, "Oh my God," he said, "I am so sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one who kissed you," Scott said quickly, running his hand through his hair to fix it, "Wow, they were right."

"The feeling?" Isaac smiled, breathing heavily, "Yeah, I got that too."

"So...friends?" Scott laughed breathlessly.

* * *

"Well, they're making dinner," Camden said, sitting in the guest room, "And we haven't been thrown out yet."

"Think we're going to be invited to family dinner?" Aiden snorted.

"I'm in as long as Danny is there," Ethan said under his breath.

"Of course you are," Scott rolled his eyes, flopping back on the cot, "I think he's going to throw us out."

"I'm not," someone said suddenly.

They all looked up and saw Derek in the doorway.

"Let's talk downstairs, Stiles is waiting," he said simply, walking downstairs and expecting them to follow.

They all got up quickly shoving each other to get out of the doorway first and get downstairs. They walked down and Stiles was sitting in the chair in the living room.

Scott hesitantly took a seat on the couch and the other three followed, sitting beside him.

Derek walked over and leaned on the chair where Stiles was sitting.

Stiles looked at them all, seeming weary of them, "You're all here to stay...for now."

"Hell yeah!" Aiden yelled, high-fiving Ethan with a huge smile on his face.

"There are conditions!" Stiles yelled, cutting off their cheers, "You all have to attend school-"

Camden went to protest.

"I get that you're out of school," Stiles gave him a look, "But I know for a fact you don't have a college degree, I want you to get one. We're kind of big on education around here."

Camden tried not to seem annoyed.

"You're all going to respect any boundaries a pack member has," Stiles said, "Isaac gets claustrophobic easily and has panic attacks. He also gets nightmares. I hear one complaint, I swear I'll rip your balls off-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted him.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Okay," he told Derek and turned back to them, "Scott, Isaac wants to keep a distance for now...we heard the conversation earlier. I want to make sure that you heard loud and clear that he isn't in love with you."

Scott nodded quickly, "I know, I don't want to make him uncomfortable. And Stiles, I want to be friends again, I know it will take time-"

"You're right, it will," Stiles said, cutting him off and turning to the twins, "I don't know your relationship statuses with Lydia and Danny...but if I hear of anyone being broken hearted, I can personally promise that I'll make your lives hell."

They both nodded quickly.

"Camden," Stiles said, looking back to him, "I think it's obvious that Isaac isn't ready to make amends...and I need you to respect that as well. You can try all you want, but if he doesn't accept it, you need to keep your anger at a minimum."

Derek nodded, "I think all four of you have some control issues with your rage...and we're going to help you with that."

 "And don't expect to be treated as guests," Stiles said, "You aren't guests anymore, you're pack. If you live here, you pull your weight. None of you are the alpha here, I don't care what color your eyes are. The people in charge here are me and Derek, got it?"

They all nodded again.

"Good," Stiles said, standing up, "Family dinner is in an hour. Everyone will be here."

Scott stood up, watching after him, "Stiles!" he called.

"What?" Stiles asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Will my mom be here?" Scott breathed out.

Stiles just nodded and walked away.

Scott sat down slowly, his heart rate spiking as he went completely silent. He was going to see his mom and this time, she was going to see him. He didn't know how to process it.

"Just remember," Derek said, standing in front of them, "You're pack...that doesn't mean you're family. You have a long way to go until you're family...and maybe you never will be," he said before walking out.

Scott knew in that moment that Derek actually did take Stiles' opinion into account. Stiles was the one who agreed to let them stay, not Derek. Derek didn't seem happy about it all.

_And I am done with my graceless heart._   
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out then restart._   
_'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn._   
_It's always darkness before the dawn._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come full circle. I hope you've enjoyed this story, it was my first multi-chapter story on AO3. The sequel is already in progress and a preview will be posted soon.

Scott watched as people slowly arrived.

Danny showed up with Kira and he yelled at Stiles for not calling him about everything...then Danny went off somewhere alone in the house with Ethan. Scott honestly didn't want to know. He watched as Erica and Boyd arrived and went straight up to Isaac's room where he'd been since Scott last talked to him. Then Lydia showed up and Aiden gave her a huge hug but didn't take it any further.

Scott had to roll his eyes at that.

When they got here, Aiden was willing to murder anyone in his way and now he was a complete puppy for Lydia Martin. Malia arrived with Peter, Chris, and Allison, looking tired and smelling slightly of alcohol. She was obviously hung over...Kira smelled the same. The rest of the pack came and then Scott froze when he saw his mother walk in with the sheriff, holding a container of food.

"Scott," Camden warned when he heard his heart rate spike.

Scott got up quickly and ran upstairs. He ran into the guest room and locked the door, sliding down the wall. He thought he could face her...but he couldn't.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Scott snapped.

"Scott, it's me," Isaac said softly, "Can I come in?"

Scott growled under his breath and unlocked the door, moving over so he could get in the door.

"Hi," Isaac said quietly, "Um...Ethan said you kind of freaked out when you saw your mom."

"I'm a horrible son," Scott growled, "I don't want her to see me."

"It's not your fault you were a horrible son," Isaac sighed.

"At least you admit I am," Scott laughed bitterly.

Isaac shrugged, "You abandoned your friends and family to join an evil pack of alpha werewolves."

"You really aren't helping," Scott snorted.

"I'm being honest," Isaac shrugged, "But I know for a fact that you want to change now because of..." he trailed off.

"Because of you," Scott said bluntly, his hand suddenly on Isaac's cheek. Scott was staring at him like he was trying to memorize every single feature.

"Yeah," Isaac swallowed, pulling away so he was out of Scott's reach, "And your friends...and your mom."

"But mostly you," Scott added.

"Scott," Isaac warned, shaking his head.

"Right, not love," Scott said, nodding, "Not yet."

"Possibly not ever," Isaac gave him a look.

"We'll see," Scott said, sighing when he looked at Isaac's eyes, "I love your eyes," he commented, "And everything else, but I really love your eyes."

Isaac sighed, staring at him, "I like your eyes too...they're like a puppy's."

Scott flashed his eyes red, "Not a puppy."

"Still a puppy," Isaac said, unable to stop his eyes from reacting as they turned gold.

Scott growled playfully, "Not."

"They do," Isaac said, growling as well.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Derek yelled from downstairs.

"That's going to get annoying," Scott laughed, looking down.

"Come on," Isaac held out his hand for Scott, "Let's go downstairs and see your mom."

Scott swallowed, taking Isaac's hand, and walked down with him.

* * *

Scott walked into the kitchen slowly and Isaac held his hand until Derek gave him a small growl, making him let go slowly.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked him quietly.

Scott watched everyone moving around the kitchen. All the food was shoved onto the table and there were plates on the counter. People just seemed to be taking stuff and going into the living room. His eyes fell on the few members of his old pack that were there. Ethan was sitting in between Aiden and Danny on the floor in the living room, their plates on the coffee table. Lydia was on Aiden's older side, smiling and talking with them. Camden sat stiff as a board with hardly anything on his plate, keeping a close eye on the twins, his eyes never going back to their normal bright blue, just staying their dark red color. Scott watched the others...Derek was right. They were a family, not a pack. Kira was on Danny's other side, laughing with them as well and Malia was sitting on the couch behind her, messing with her hair more than eating. Then there was Peter sitting beside her, smiling fondly and Chris was there too. Jackson and Allison were cuddled up on the love seat and Scott had to wrinkle his nose at how adorable them seemed together. Erica and Boyd were doing the same except they were on one end of the couch together. The sheriff seemed to be in a conversation with Chris, talking about how the sheriff has to interview a bunch of new deputies tomorrow. The only two that weren't in the living room were Stiles and Derek. Derek seemed to be cleaning up and Stiles was leaning on the counter, holding his plate and eating. His mom was there...she was right there and talking to the sheriff and Chris...she was happy...she was-

"Scott?" Isaac asked again, "Scott, are you okay?"

Stiles looked up from where he was leaning on the counter and Derek's eyes turned red.

"I can't do this," Scott shook his head, taking a step back, "I can't..." he trailed off, starting to breathe heavily.

"Scott, calm down," Derek growled suddenly, using what Isaac called the _alpha voice_.

Scott shook his head, "She's so happy, I can't ruin this, I'm going to ruin it," he said, rambling on.

"Scott!" Isaac yelled, running over to him before Derek could and grabbed his shoulders, "Scott, listen to me."

"I'm sorry," Scott breathed out, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Damn it," Stiles groaned, finally giving in and running over, "Isaac, sweetie, move away, okay? He's having a panic attack, you know how those feel, right? I know you're worried, but just give him some space."

Isaac stepped back, his hands shaking slightly as he watched them.

"Scott, man, take deep breaths," Stiles said, making him sit down on the steps, "Calm down."

"He's going to be okay," Derek said, moving to stand beside Isaac.

Isaac glanced up at him and nodded, watching as Scott slowly calmed down with the help of Stiles, "He's good that that."

"He's had a lot of practice," Derek murmured.

"Now are you going to come in or do you want to eat out here with us?" Stiles sighed when Scott was finally listening.

Scott swallowed, staring at him, "I should...I need to see my mom," he looked up at Derek, "I want to eat with the others."

Derek made an annoyed noise before sighing, "Okay, grab a plate, get some food, and we can go in then."

Scott nodded, standing up quickly. He must have caught Isaac staring because he put his hand on his arm, "I'm okay," he told him quietly.

Derek let out a low growl when Scott touched Isaac.

Scott sighed and pulled away quickly, "Right, forgot," he muttered, walking into the kitchen and grabbed a plate slowly. Isaac bit his lip and walked in grabbing his and started to get food to show Scott that he wasn't alone. Scott smiled at him slightly and then quickly looked back down to his current task when he saw Derek's glare. He put the food on the plate, accidentally touching Isaac's hand when they went for the bucket of chicken.

"Sorry," Isaac blushed.

"Knock it off," Derek growled.

"You know, that line is getting really old," Scott started to growl.

"Scott," Stiles warned.

Scott gritted his teeth and nodded, "Okay," he said, "Let's go in then."

Isaac stared at him, "Scott, you aren't moving."

"Uh...I-I don't know where to sit, it doesn't look like there's anywhere-" Scott started.

"There's a spot beside your mom," Stiles said, shoving him in, "Let's go, buddy."

Isaac glanced up at Derek when he heard Scott's heart skip a beat, "You do realize that him calling him buddy made him incredibly happy, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "I don't care how cute you think he is, I hate him."

Isaac sighed, watching Scott sit beside his mom and everyone go silent, "I lied to him, you know."

Derek stared at him, "What?"

"I do love him...like I told you, I hate the idea of being in love," Isaac swallowed, "But I told him we're mates...I don't love him."

"Mates and love are the same thing," Derek said bluntly.

"He doesn't need to know that," Isaac said quietly before going in and sitting beside Scott's feet, putting his food on the coffee table and sitting beside Stiles.

Derek growled, sounding annoyed as he flopped on the floor beside Stiles, "We are _not_ going to sit in complete silence."

Isaac swallowed nervously, looking around before his eyes finally fell on Melissa. She was staring at Scott with a sad expression that was identical to the one that Scott had.

"Hi, mom," Scott choked out.

Isaac quickly grabbed their plates so they didn't drop them when Melissa hugged him tightly. He put them on the table, smiling slightly at Scott. He turned back to his food, feeling like it was a private moment despite all the people being in the room. When he turned back, he caught Camden's eyes across the room and quickly looked away.

Not yet.

* * *

Allison groaned as she rolled over in bed and heard fighting outside of her room. Her phone went off the minute she woke up and she looked confused, grabbing it off of the table.

 **Malia:** If you don't shut them up, I'm ripping their throats out.

Allison raised an eyebrow but got up out of bed and opened the door slightly. She didn't know why she was being sneaky about it. She was twenty years-old and the only reason she hadn't moved out was because it was cheaper to live at home and before Peter, she didn't want her dad being alone.

She was an adult, she didn't have to be scared of telling two people to shut up when they were fighting at...

She checked the clock.

_Three in the morning._

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell Deucalion was talking about?!" Chris yelled, "You're supposed to trust me, that's what a relationship is built on!"

"It's ancient history, it's nothing!" Peter yelled, "Why are we even focusing on the past?!"

"Because an evil alpha werewolf said he was happy to smell your scent again!" Chris yelled, "What is that supposed to even mean?!"

"I don't know!" Peter lied, even Allison knew he was lying, she didn't need werewolf hearing to know that.

"You're lying," Chris said simply.

"What happened to trust?" Peter laughed bitterly, "Can't trust a word I say now, Chris?"

"I've always known when you were lying, Peter," Chris gritted his teeth, "You couldn't even lie to me in high school."

Peter growled under his breath, "I'm not answering this question. I don't have to answer this question."

"You do if you want to continue this relationship!" Chris yelled.

Allison winced and forced herself not to groan.

 _Not an ultimatum, dad,_ Allison thought, _You don't give ultimatums to Peter Hale._

"Fine," Peter snapped, "I'm not going to wake Malia right now, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Peter, where are you going?" Chris sighed, sounding tired.

"You said that I would answer that question or it was the end of our relationship," Peter said, putting his jacket on, "Fine. The end."

"You've got to be kidding-" Chris was cut off by the door slamming.

Allison closed the door as quietly as she could and flopped back in bed. As much as she despised Peter most of the time...he was good for her dad. They were happy and Allison had grown...fond of him, sort of.

 **Malia:** What the hell did I just hear?

Allison sighed and texted back.

 **Allison:** I have no idea.

* * *

"So, your parents aren't going to be mad that you're out this late?" Ethan asked, lying in the field with Danny, "Well...early," he said, checking the time on his phone.

"Nah, they don't even know I'm gone," Danny said, staring up at the sky. They didn't have any light all the way out in the woods aside from the light coming from the moon. It was almost the full moon now.

"What about Stiles and Derek?" Ethan asked.

"They don't control me," Danny said, rolling over so he was on top of Ethan, caging him in with his arms on both sides of his head.

Ethan smiled up at him, "Good to know," he said, putting his arms behind his head and relaxing, acting like Danny wasn't practically on top of him, "So...you don't trust anyone?"

"Nope," Danny said, "It's easier."

"Not even your pack?" Ethan asked.

"I trust them a little bit," Danny shrugged, "But not fully."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

Danny sighed, "Do you want to make out?"

"I want answers," Ethan shrugged, "Then to make out."

Danny rolled his eyes and rolled off of him so he was sitting in the grass. He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked, sitting up.

Danny pulled up his shirt and flashed the light on it, showing two scars down his side.

Ethan ran his hand over them, "What happened?"

"There are other hunters out there, Ethan," Danny said, swallowing, "Ones that hunt other things...not just werewolves. There are people who hunt...my kind. Some of them tried to take me when I was ten."

"Tried?" Ethan asked, not taking his hand away from the scars.

"I still didn't have hardly any control over my powers," Danny said quietly, "We were living in New York at the time. My parents, my uncle, and my aunt left me and Kira home alone with my older brother, Kai, for the first time. Hunters came into our building and completely destroyed the place looking for us. Kai held onto us tight and we hid in the closet."

"You were ten?" Ethan asked, "You must have been scared."

"I should have been," Danny shrugged, "But I was more pissed off than anything...these guys were in my home," he took a deep breath, "In the end, they found us. Kai tried his best to fight, but he can control water. At the time, he wasn't in very much control of it, he was only fourteen."

Ethan could hear Danny's heart rate spike, "Hey, it's okay," he said quickly, rubbing his arm, "I'm here, you can talk to me about this, Danny."

Danny took a deep breath, "Kira was nine, she barely even knew she had powers, let alone how to use them," he mumbled, "They found us and grabbed Kai...they took a knife to his throat. I got so mad and then the guy was just...he was on fire. Kai got away and ran to us, but another man grabbed the knife and lunged at Kai. I ran to stop it and this was the result."

"You were ten years-old and taking on hunters...one who had a knife?" Ethan laughed, "Badass."

Danny rolled his eyes, "After the guy got off of me...Kai had been trying to use his powers and there was water all over the floor...Kira got so scared that her powers went nuts and she was standing in the water at the time, so..."

"The hunters got toasted?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly," Danny nodded, "Kai and I weren't in the water, thankfully."

"Well, good," Ethan said, messing with Danny's shirt, "You wouldn't be here today if you were."

"Our family got home," Danny continued, "They freaked and packed all of our stuff up and we moved to Beacon Hills...we've been here ever since."

"What happened to the hunters?" Ethan asked.

"Well, the ones that Kira electrocuted died...but nobody has ever told her that," Danny sighed, "It wasn't her fault at all...it was self defense," he shrugged, "I think the hunter that I caught on fire died as well...I never got any news on it. Every time I asked, my parents told me to stop talking about it."

"Even if he did, it wasn't your fault," Ethan said, "He would have killed you brother."

"And I just learned after that it's easier not to feel safe or trust anyone," Danny shrugged.

"You can feel safe with me," Ethan said quietly.

Danny sighed, looking at him, "Okay, enough storytelling, let's make out."

"Good idea," Ethan nodded, kissing Danny as soon as the works make out left his mouth.

* * *

"No," Malia growled, standing in the living room the next day.

Chris was on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose and Allison was sitting in the chair, her arms crossed.

"What?" Peter demanded as he stood in front of her.

"I'm not moving out!" Malia said, "I like it here!"

"Well, I am moving out, Malia. I'm your father so you have to go too!" Peter snapped, "He's not!"

"He's mine and so is she," Malia growled, sitting on the couch and curling up to Chris.

"Oh no," Peter said, "We are not going by coyote logic here. This is a human break-up."

"Break-up?" Chris demanded, "Peter, I just want a damn answer about Deucalion! This isn't a break-up!"

"You're right, it's a second break-up, the first one happened in high school!" Peter said, his eyes turning blue.

"Are fucking kidding me- Malia, stop that!" Chris said quickly when she started to nuzzle his neck.

Peter sighed, "You gave me a choice and I made it. Malia, let's go."

Malia growled at him, baring her teeth.

"Fine," Peter snapped, "I'll be at the house when you decide you want to leave him too," he said before grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him.

"Great," Chris said under his breath.

* * *

Lydia stared down at the acceptance letter. She got accepted to Harvard. She stared down at the address...she already knew where it was, she just wanted to make sure it was real.

Cambridge, Massachusetts.

 _All the way across the country,_ Lydia thought to herself. At first, she was fine with leaving. Scott could do it, so could she. She wasn't a werewolf, she wasn't a part of the pack. Lydia sighed.

She had to face it, she was...and she didn't want to leave them. Especially-

"Hey," Aiden said, walking into her room, "Your mom let me in...she called me a cutie."

"Of course she did," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aiden asked, looking at the paper, "You look upset. What's that?"

"It's my credit card bill," Lydia lied, putting the letter back in the envelope on her desk.

Aiden winced, obviously not listening to her heartbeat, "Ouch, how much?"

"Let's just say that's a lot of zeros after that first number," Lydia said, "I'll send it to my dad, he'll pay for it."

Aiden walked over and flopped on her bed.

"Did I say you could do that?" Lydia said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Your covers smell nice," Aiden grinned, rolling around on her bed.

"You're such a dog," Lydia rolled her eyes, "Stop that," she said and then turned to him, "Since when did Derek let you out of his sight?"

"I snuck out before he woke up," Aiden shrugged, "Ethan was out all night with Danny anyways...and Peter was snoring so loud on the couch that I couldn't go back to sleep," he sat up, "Why are you up so early?"

"I have things to do," Lydia said, "Shopping."

"Can I come?" Aiden asked.

Lydia looked him over, "How many shirts do you have?"

"Two," Aiden said, "Well, three, Stiles gave me a white v-neck...I think it was Peter's."

"Yeah, he wears a lot of them," Lydia gave him a look, "You need more clothes. If you're going to be my boyfriend, you need to look good."

"Boyfriend?" Aiden asked, a huge grin on his face.

"I said _if_ ," Lydia said, grabbing her purse, "Let's go."

She was going to procrastinate making that decision...even if it ran up her real credit card bill.

* * *

"Then he just walked out," Malia said, sitting with Kira on the couch at her house, "Like this entire thing meant absolutely nothing," she swallowed, "I was getting used to being around him...it was like I had two dads."

"Well, maybe it's just a fight," Kira shrugged, "My parents fight all the time and they're perfectly fine."

"Your mother is hundreds of years old and your father is in his thirties," Malia said, "My dad is a werewolf who was dating a werewolf. It's a completely different story," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Kira sighed, "Everything will work out in the end, don't worry about it."

"He's already staying with Derek," Malia whispered.

Kira laughed, "Malia, he likes Derek's couch. He sleeps there on almost a daily basis...he just did it overnight this time."

Malia sighed, "I shouldn't even care. I'm eighteen...almost nineteen."

"No matter how old you are, you're always going to care if your parents fight," Kira said quietly.

Malia flopped back on the couch. "So...should we talk about it?" Kira asked.

"About what?" Malia asked, sitting up.

"The night of the concert," Kira bit her lip, "I remember some things...that you, uh...said."

Malia bit her lip, "Like what?"

"Like...that you liked me," Kira said, blushing slightly, "Was that alcohol or true?"

"True," Malia mumbled, trying to be quiet about it.

"What?" Kira asked.

"True!" Malia blurted out and groaned, putting her head in her hands, "I made things weird."

"No...you didn't," Kira said, biting her lip.

Malia looked up at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Kira, we're home!" her father yelled, walking in, "We bought- oh."

Mrs. Yukimura walked in and her eyes widened.

Malia blushed, pulling away quickly, "She had something on her face."

"Did you feel the need to lick it off?" Mrs. Yukimura asked.

"I'm a coyote," Malia said, "Yes," she lied, going back to the essay they were supposed to be working on.

Kira groaned when her mother gave her a look that said _we need to talk_.

"Later," Kira mouthed, "Please?"

Mrs. Yukimura sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Why did you make this appointment so early?" Derek groaned, sitting in the office as they waited for the wedding planner.

"It's noon," Stiles rolled his eyes, handing him his coffee, "Here, drink my coffee."

Derek rolled his eyes and took it from him, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you when Deucalion was there."

"It's okay, you were stressed," Stiles said, digging some papers out of his bag, "But this is your punishment."

Derek groaned again and put his head on the table as the wedding planner came in.

* * *

"So...you transferred out of your station...why exactly?" the sheriff asked, looking over the resume sitting on his desk.

"I needed a change of scenery," the hopefully soon-to-be deputy, Parrish, said, "And enough _kid_ jokes were made to last a life time."

"Well, you do look a little young," the sheriff joked, "But your resume is flawless. No criminal record, four years in the Army, certified HDT," he said, reading off of it, "You're certainly the most qualified out of all the candidates."

Parrish let himself crack a smile, "So I have the job?"

The sheriff sighed, "Parrish, I have to warn you, the track record for deputies in this town-"

"I've heard," Parrish said quickly, "But I want to be here."

The sheriff sighed again, seeming tired, "Okay. We've approved it for health care to be approved in fifteen days instead of thirty just because of everything that's happened. Do your best to keep yourself safe about here, deputy, you're too young to lose your life to this town," he said, turning around to get in the the filing cabinet for paperwork.

"Oh, believe me, sir, I can protect myself just fine," Parrish said, his eyes turning gold as soon as he turned around.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back._   
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back._   
_It's a fine romance but its left me so undone._   
_It's always darkest before the dawn._   
_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't,_   
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope._   
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_   
_'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me._   
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me._   
_Well what the hell? I'm gonna let it happen to me._


	10. Sequel Preview: Wake Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of things from the first chapter of the sequel are all mashed up into this little preview for everyone.

Camden took a deep breath, taking in the scents in the house and listening for any heartbeats to see if anyone was home.

He heard Peter snoring on the couch and Scott upstairs with Isaac.

That was actually breaking one of Stiles and Derek's rules.

"Door closed and they aren't home," Camden said under his breath and walked upstairs.

They were still on thin ice with the alpha and his mate, he didn't want them getting in trouble and causing them to get kicked out. He also didn't want Scott touching his baby brother.

Camden cracked the door open slowly so it didn't make a noise.

Isaac was sitting on the bed with Scott, looking through books. They were obviously studying together. Which wouldn't have bothered Camden if he didn't see Scott's hand on Isaac's leg as it traveled upwards.

"We have to study," Isaac said, blushing.

"No one is home except Peter, no one has to know, _friend_ ," Scott said.

Isaac leaned in to kiss him and Camden opened the door quickly.

"Stiles and Derek said to leave this open when they aren't home," Camden said, his eyes turning red, "I don't feel like getting kicked out of the pack because of you."

"They wouldn't kick you out of the pack," Isaac said quietly, his eyes turning gold, "Get out of my room, Camden, we're studying."

 _Wow, he spoke sixteen words to me in a day, a new record,_ Camden thought bitterly.

Camden just growled and walked out.

* * *

Lydia crossed off another day on her calender. Her classes wrapped up at the end of May...and she had to send confirmation and set things up with the college by the end of March. It was November, she had four more months to decide if she was going to stay in Beacon Hills or go to a huge college and leave the pack.

 _I'll tell them eventually,_ Lydia thought to herself.

* * *

 "Get off of my couch!" Stiles said, "I've been missing my shows and Isaac has been missing his every time they're on because you're down here watching soap operas, eating ice cream, and crying when you think no one is looking!"

"I'm not crying!" Peter snapped at him, "Now leave me alone, this is about to get good," he said as the woman on TV screamed at the man behind prison bars.

"No," Derek grabbed the remote, turning it off, "Go back to your apartment and watch it."

"That," Peter pointed at him, "Was rude. And no, I don't have an apartment to go back to."

"Are fucking kidding me? Malia said Chris told you that you can come back the minute you bother to trust him!" Stiles yelled.

"I do trust him!" Peter defended himself quickly, "I just don't want to bring up ancient history!"

"I kind of want to know what Deucalion was talking about as well," Derek said, "The only relationship I remember you having in high school was with Chris."

Peter gritted his teeth, "Once again, stop bringing up ancient history."

"Why don't you trust us enough to tell us the truth, Peter?" Stiles sighed.

"Peter, your heart is racing," Derek said, "If you tell someone, you might feel better."

Peter glared at them, "I don't need this," he said simply, grabbing his duffel bag he'd been keeping his things in. He glared at them and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Stiles looked at Derek, "We're getting to the bottom of this, right?"

"Of course we are," Derek promised.

* * *

"Liam!" Parrish yelled as he walked into the apartment, "HEY, LIAM!"

"What do you want?" Liam growled, rolling off of the couch, "Unless you have a bed for me, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm working on that, okay?" Parrish sighed, leaning in the doorway, "Guess what?"

Liam growled under his breath, "What?"

"There's a pack here," Parrish grinned.

Liam sat up, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"They're all in college," Parrish explained, "Including the sheriff's son. He was showing pictures from his wedding...the Hales are alive."

"Really?" Liam asked, his eyes widening as he stood up.

"I recognize one of them," Parrish said, "Derek Hale, I'd know that face anywhere," he laughed, "I thought they all died in the fire."

"Do you think he'd remember us if he saw us?" Liam asked, smiling.

"No, probably not us," Parrish shrugged, "I think I was a grade under him in middle school before we left...you were just a baby. He might recognize dad though, maybe mom."

"Are we going to make ourselves visible then?" Liam asked.

"You know what? You ask a lot of questions," Parrish smiled, "But no...not yet. Let's get you finished with high school first and then we can worry about our supernatural problems."

* * *

"Wait," Derek said, grabbing a small picture from the box, "Here it is."

Stiles crawled over so he was beside him and looked at the picture of Deucalion and Peter. Deucalion didn't have any glasses on...it was way before he was blind. And Peter...looked much like he does now.

"How recent is this?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at the back, "Six years ago...this is really recent."

"Scott was changed a few years after this," Stiles said, looking confused, "But...that means Peter wasn't in a coma all that time?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't," Derek said, pointing at the picture, "Look, you can see some of the faded scarring. He was already healed."

Stiles shook his head, "Why are we helping a guy who faked being in a coma?" he sighed. He wasn't even surprised with some of the stuff Peter did in his past anymore.

"Well, as you said," Derek continued to go through the box, "To take back your couch and our sex life."

"And TV," Stiles added.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay...so Peter and Deucalion knew each other. That's all we have."

"I think it was a little more than knowing each other," Stiles said, reaching down and grabbing a picture from the box.

Peter and Deucalion were kissing.

"Well, that's an image I never want to see again," Derek said, putting it back in the box.

"So they dated," Stiles said, "But, Derek...did you see Peter's face when Deucalion mentioned him?"

"More than that," Derek said, "I smelled fear."

* * *

"I'm working," Isaac said, sitting down on his bed again and started typing. He barely managed to hold back a yelp when Scott wrapped his arms around his mid section.

"Take a break," Scott breathed out against his ear.

He focused on everything that Isaac was. His heartbeat, his breathing, the warmth that radiated off of him. His scent that practically intoxicated Scott every time he breathed it in but at the same time felt like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

Isaac closed his eyes, leaning back against his mate, his body practically controlling itself, "Maybe for just a minute-"

"Hey, Isaac, Stiles and I are going- WHAT THE HELL?!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it," Isaac groaned.

_Feeling my way through the darkness,_   
_Guided by a beating heart._   
_I can't tell where the journey will end,_   
_But I know where to start._

**Wake Me Up by leavenoheartunbroken**   
**Coming Soon**

 


End file.
